Sólo Un Fics Mas
by The L.A.V
Summary: El fic mas estúpido de todos vuelve para que sus ojos sangren al leerlos! Muerte, sangre, sexo, tripas, órganos y todas esas cosas... pero que se le va a hacer, esto es solo un fic mas...
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia : Fic carente de sentido alguno, si te gusta leelo y si no, tambien. Intento de humor.  
>Digimon no me pertenece. Esto es solo para diversión de los lectores.<p>

Capitulo 1

El joven Tai Kamiya, de ahora 16 años, se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su casa viendo un importante partido de fútbol. De repente, este grita enfadado y tira el control remoto hacia la pantalla de la televisión, rompiendola.

- ¿ Otra vez rompiste el televisor Tai ? - pregunta su madre al escuchar el escándalo desde la cocina.

- son estos putos televisores baratos - menciona el castaño - tú sólo ve y compra otro mamá. - dijo más bien dándole una orden.

- como digas hijo - respondió la mujer sonriendo.

Tai se quedó mirando fijamente la televisión rota, pareciera que esperará que en algún momento volviera la imagen.

La puerta del apartamento donde vivían se abrió violentamente haciendo aparecer a la menor de los Amiga, Kari.

- ¡ Tai ! ¡ Tai ! ¡ Tenemos problemas ! - grito la chica desesperada.

Sin embargo, su hermano no respondió. Seguía en la misma posición sentado en el sofá.

- ¿ Tai ? ¡ Tai escuchame ! - volvió a gritar la castaño.

- ¡ Ya cállate Kari que no me dejas pensar ! - respondió su hermano finalmente gritandole.

- pero sí tú no piensas Tai.

- tienes razón, pero me gusta creer que lo hago - dijo mientras le dirigió la mirada - ¿ Que sucede ?

- ¡ El digimundo está en problemas Tai ! ¡ Tenemos que salvarlo !

- mierda, otra ves el digimundo ¿ Que el digimundo no puede arreglar sus problemas sólo ? Al menos sí vamos a salvarlo de vuelta que nos paguen - dijo Tai enfadado.

- pero está vez es diferente, parece que alguien revivio a los enemigos de todas las temporadas. - dijo la castaña preocupada.

- pero tú sabes como son todas las temporadas de digimon, les ganamos a los malos con sólo dos ataques, siempre hay algún Leomon que se muere, siempre hay un malo que se hace bueno y también por alguna razón nunca los digimons se pueden quedar con los humanos, excepto en nuestra temporada, claro. - dijo Tai parandose para luego volverse a sentar.

- pero...

-no Kari, no me convenceras con nada... - dijo el castaño, firme en su opinión.

La chica de 13 años se desilusionó, ella sólo quería volver a ver a TK después de mucho tiempo. Asique dijo:

- Sora va a estar ahí...

Tai se paro de repente. Pero no sólo el, su amiguito también lo había hecho.

- ¿ En serio ? ¡ Lo hubieras dicho antes ! ¡ Ve por tus cosas Kari ! - le dijo a su hermana señalando su habitación - ¡ Hay un digimundo que destruir con nuestras peleas sin sentido !

- salvar, Tai - corrigio Kari.

Una vez ya los hermanos preparados, se marcharon de su hogar.

- ¡ Adiós mamá ! ¡ Vamos a poner en riesgo nuestras vidas nuevamente ! - grito Tai despidiendo desde la puerta.

- no regresen tarde, los quiero - dijo la madre de ambos despreocupadamente.

Continuará...

No tomen esto como un insulto a Digimon jajaja amo Digimon xD solo me burlare de los típicos estereotipos de la serie y también de los Fics jajaj nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

- En el capítulo anterior de " Sólo un Fics Mas ", descubrimos que Sora engaña a Tai con Matt y a la vez Sora engaña a Matt con...

- emmm no Davis, eso se supone que pasa diez capítulos más adelante - interrumpe TK a su amigo.

- ¿ Quién eres tú para decir lo que pasa en este fic ? - pregunta el chico de los googles, enfadado.

- ehhhh no lo digo yo, lo dice el creador.

- pero...

- mejor vete de aquí Davis y déjame hacer la introducción del capítulo 2 a mi ¿ Sí ? - dijo el rubio echando a Davis del lugar con fondo blanco donde se encontraban. - estos chicos... Bueno aquí les va este capítulo, ¡ Yo aparezco en este !

Capítulo 2

Los hermanos Kamiya se dirigieron hacia la escuela donde una vez allí se encontraron con los demás digielegidos y se dirigieron a la sala de computación para ir al digimundo. Después de saludarte entre ellos, Yolei alzó su digivice hacia uno de los monitores y se preparó para decir la típica frase que decía.

- ¡ Puerta al digimundo abrete ! ¡ Niños elegidos...

- ¡ Ya cállate Yolei ! No es necesario que siempre digas eso. - dijo Ken pagándole un puñetazo en la cara a su novia de pelo morado.

- es que ya me acostumbré...

- a mi no me importan tus costumbres, ahora sólo harás lo que yo te digo - dijo el portador de la bondad.

- awwwww ¡ Ken es tan buen novio ! - dijo Mimi observando sonriente la escena.

- bueno ya callesense y vayamos al digimundo, que pronto mi pelo pelirrojo volverá a su rubio natural - ordenó Izzy.

Una vez en el digimundo, los elegidos caminaron unos metros hasta acercarse a una playa. Allí, Gennai los esperaba.

- ¡ Niños elegidos ! Que bueno volverlos a...

- si si sí, nosotros también nos alegramos de verte viejo, sólo dinos que sucede, mi abuelo me dijo que volviera temprano a casa - dijo Cody un poco alumbrado.

- está bien, pero primero quiero que me acompañen a un lugar - ordenó Gennai.

En el camino, Davis se acerca a Kari para hablarle.

- hola Kari, ¿ como has estado ?  
>Hace mucho tiempo que no nos... - El castaño medio pelirrojo no llegó a terminar de hablar ya que había sido golpeado por TK con un bat de béisbol en la cabeza, dejandolo desmayado.<p>

Kari río ante eso.

- ¿ no fuiste muy duro con el pobre chico, TK ? - pregunto la castaña viendo a Davis tirado en el piso.

- sólo quería estar contigo sin que nadie nos moleste... - respondió el rubio tomando de la mano a Kari para después seguir caminando.

En el frente del grupo, se encontraban Matt y Tai charlando pero el rubio se sorprendió a al ver a su hermano de la mano de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

- oye Tai... ¿ No crees que haya algo entre ellos ? Mira, están tomados de la mano - dijo señalandolos.

- nah, no creo, seguramente lo hace para que Kari no se pierda, TK es un buen chico. - respondo el castaño despreocupadamente.

- pero mira... Ahora se están abrazando - agregó Joe entrando en la conversación.

- seguramente lo hace para que Kari no tenga frío ¡ Eres bueno TK ! - grito Tai llamando la atención de estos.

- pero mira Tai... Ahora parece que TK le está tocando la parte de atrás...

- seguramente por que ella le pidió que le acomodara la minifalda, TK es muy sevicial - dijo Tai sonriente.

- ¡ ahora la está besando ! - grita Joe para atención de todos. El grupo gira para ver ese acto que era cierto.

- nah, seguramente le está dando respiración boca a boca, Kari sigue muy delicada en su salud - dijo el antiguo líder de los elegidos, orgulloso de que su hermana tenga tan buen en amigo.

Finalmente llegaron a un lugar que parecía un castillo con aspecto medieval y Gennai los invitó a entrar y a ponerse cómodos. Allí adentro, ya se encontraban los personajes de las demás temporadas con sus respectivos digimons.

- ¡ Wuau ! ¡ Como en el capítulo 78 de la última temporada ! - grito Davis emocionado, ya recuperado del golpe.  
>Todos se encontraban sentados en una mesa gigantesca, Gennai se ubico en la punta de la misma y hablo.<p>

- los he convocado a todos aquí, para advertirles que un nuevo peligro se acerca... Vah, enrealidad ya los conocen a todos, el punto es que...

- ¡ Ya cállate anciano ! - grito a Marcus tirándole una rebanada de pastel.

- ¡ Al diablo el digimundo ! ¡ Hagamos fiesta ! - grita Takuya.  
>, mientras rompía una botella de vidrio sobre la cabeza de Davis, haciendo que este se desmaye nuevamente.<p>

Todos empezaron a bailar con música de quién sabe donde mientras seguían destruyendo los valiosos objetos que estaban en el castillo. Esos objetos eran considerados los tesoros del digimundo. Gennai se sentó en una silla y suspiro.

- ufff, está juventud... - murmuro mientras esquiva un pata de pollo que se dirigía hacia el.

- está es la historia del capítulo 2, soy TK Takaishi y espero sus comentarios.

- oye TK ¡ Estas muerto ! ¡ Por que me pegaste ! Que no ves que los fans me quieren más a mi ! - grito Davis enfadado.

- que te van a querer a vos...


	3. Chapter 3

- Pero que vergüenza, ¡ Mira ! Este fic no tiene ningún comentario... - dijo Tai viendo el summary.

- quizás el autor no tiene demasiada imaginación - agregó Matt, que se encontraba junto a el.

- al menos tendré la oportunidad de declararmela a Sora en está historia... - comentó alegre el castaño.

- ¿ Que dijiste Tai ?

- ehhhh no, no, nada, nada - contesto el antiguo líder nervioso.

Capítulo 3

Los elegidos de todas las temporadas se encontraban totalmente enloquecidos dentro de ese enorme castillo. Mientras Marcus y Thomas tenían una pelea donde Takuya tomaba las apuestas, TK y Kari se escapaba hacia una de las habitaciones. El mismo acto hicieron Ryo y Rika.

En cuanto a los digimons, los de la primera temporada estaban jugando a las escondidas con los de la segunda y la tercera mientras que los de la quinta y sexta estaban jugando a las cartas en una mesa apartada.

- ¡ Rey de corazones ! - grito Shoutmon - ¡ Gané otra vez !

- ¡ Eso no es justo ! - se quejo el Agumon de la quinta temporada.

Beelzemon se encontraba tomando un trago junto a Mervamon, ya que esa mesa gigantesca estába repleta de todo tipo de bocadillos. En eso, Impmon se acerco a el.

- ¿ Tú también eres un beelzemon ? - pregunta.

- sí, ¿ Y tú ?

- también pero aún estoy en mi etapa infantil.

- entonces largate de aquí que estoy ocupado - dijo el digimon demonio mirando los senos de Mervamon.

Davis, que se había recuperado del golpe, mira fijamente para todos lados en busca de Kari, pero en vez de eso, encuentra algo mejor : Nene Amano. Está se encontraba sentada junto Kiriha en un gran sillón. Davis se le acerco.

- emmm oye Nene, desde que te vi en el capítulo 78 yo... - nuevamente, Davis no término de hablar, ya que el láser prisma de MailBirdramon lo pulverizo por completo.

- pobre chico, me da pena. Intenta, intenta y no puede. - dijo Nene viendo las cenizas del pobre castaño.

- eso le pasa por idiota - dijo Kiriha - ahora deja de hablar y vamos a lo importante. - dijo el rubio besando a Nene mientras poco a poco comenzaban a Desvestirse.

Takato dirigió su mirada al grupo femenino donde se encontraban charlando Sora, Mimi y Yolei. Nerviosamente, camino hacia a ellas. Estas, al ver que se acercaba, les pareció totalmente tierno y pensaron en llevárselo hacia unas de las habitaciones. Una vez que Takato llegó, miro a Yolei y dijo.

- ay corazón, mori con toda esa ropa que tenes puesta primor. Decide ya cual es tú diseñador ya que ame la ropa que tenes puesta, te queda brutal.

Las chicas se sorprenderieron al escuchar eso. Yolei estaba a punto de responder, pero recibió un botellazo en la cabeza de parte de Ken, sus amigas ni se invitaron ya que seguían viendo a Takato.

- ¿ Que te dije sobre hablar con gays ? - pregunta Ken, enfadado agarrando del pelo.

- es que... Yo...

- ¡ No me interesa nada de lo que digas Yolei ! - dijo Ken tomandole la cabeza y golpeandolos contra la pared - y ahora, ¿ Ves ese pastel que está en la mesa ? ¡ Quiero que me traigas un poco ya !

La pelimorada obedeció.

Tai se encontraba viendo desde lejos a Sora, finalmente hoy le diría sus sentimientos a pesar de que ella está con Matt, pero la voz de Izzy lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- emmm ¿ Taiiii ? Creo que deberías ver esto, Kari está teniendo sexo con TK en una de las habitaciones de este lugar.

El castaño no se inmunto en lo más mínimo.

- nah, no te preocupes Izzy, seguramente TK está procreando con Kari por que vos sabes. Algún día el mundo humano se va a destruir y necesitamos descendencia, hasta yo lo hice con Kari una vez.

Izzy ignoro el último comentario de Tai.

- ah entonces veni que te los muestro, de pasó te muestro también a Davis, está hecho mierda. - dijo el pelirrojo riendo.

Joe y Cody se besaban mientras Marcus le dio el golpe final a Thomas, dando por finalizada la pelea. Ahora era el turno de Taiki de pelear con el, todo por el mismo premio : hacerlo con Yoshino y Zoe a la vez, ósea, un trío.

JP se paseaba desnudo por el lugar mientras los gemelos Kouji y Koichi le enseñaban a Tommy como masturbarse.

Gennai miro con desilusión todo.

- parece que ya a nadie le importa el digimundo y se enfocan en escribir cosas tontas sobre la vida de los elegidos - dijo dando un suspiro.

- vaya fiesta, al menos el escritor de este fic me dio la ventaja con Kari - dijo TK riendo - ¡ Hasta el próximo capítulo ! Cometen o algo ¿ O a acaso quieren verme llorar ? 


	4. Chapter 4

- mira... El fic tuvo comentarios - dijo Taiki sorprendido.

- pero si este fic es una mierda ¿ Quien lo va a leer ? - pregunta Kiriha seriamente.

- que se yo... Alguien con muuuuchiiisiimo tiempo libre.

- pierden su tiempo... - dijo el rubio finalmente.

- al menos el que escribe esto actualiza todos los días por lo que veo - decía Taiki mientras leía el perfil del autor.

- ¿ Y entonces por que todavía no actualiza sus otros fics ? - pregunto nuevamente el rubio.

Capitulo 4

- ¡ Fondo ! ¡ Fondo ! ¡ Fondo ! - gritaban todos mientras que Kenta y Hirokazu tomaban cada uno una botella de vodka.

- ¡ Si ! ¡ Gane ! - grito el primero mientras le partia la botella que recien habia terminado en la cabeza a Hirokazu para luego clavarle la otra mitad en el estomago - ¡ Wuuuuuuuuuuu !

Matt se encontraba hablando con Sora en un rincón.

- ¿ Y que piensas ? ¿ Vas a rechazar a Tai cuando el se te declare ? - preguntaba el rubio.

- no, siempre son mejores dos que uno - contesto la pelirroja riendo.

- eres toda una puta... Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti... - dijo el rubio mientras la besaba y está la correspondía.

Los hunters se encontraban aislados en un otro rincón del lugar, Tagiru hablaba con Yuu y Ryuma hablaba con Ren y Airu.

- siento que estamos de más acá - comentaba triste Tagiru.

- ¿ Por ? - cuestiona Yuu.

- por que ósea... Nisiquiera aparecemos en el summary...

- agradece que el autor al menos te puso en el fic - comentó Ryuma acercándose.

Tai se dirigía junto a Izzy rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraban TK y Kari teniendo relaciones. Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la puerta, el pelirrojo puso su mano en el hombro de su líder.

- te advierto que lo que vas a ver es muy fuerte Tai...

- nada es lo suficientemente traumante para mi - dijo el castaño decidido. - excepto verte a ti desnudo, como esa vez que te encontré en el baño de mi casa con tú pajarito al aire.

El hermano de Kari giro la perilla de la puerta para entrar a la habitación.

" nada raro " - pensó el castaño - " TK está desnudo encima de Kari que también está desnuda, ambos se encuentran totalmente sudados ( debe ser por el calor seguro ) y ambos tienen una cara tremenda de excitación... "

TK y Kari estaban aterrorizados. Finalmente el mayor de sus temores que era ser descubiertos por Tai, se había realizado.

- sólo hay una explicación lógica para esto... - dijo finalmente el castaño, mientras que aquellos dos esperaban su palabra, temerosos - que TK y Kari están ensayando una obra... Tú sabes Izzy, unas de esas obras donde el espectador piensa que la gente está desnuda pero en realidad está con ropa invisible. - dijo Tai totalmente convencido.

- pero... - dijo el pelirrojo tratando de explicarles las cosas a Tai, pero este lo callos.

- deja de confundir la cosas Izzy, y no interrumpas el ensayo de TK y Kari - dijo marachandose.

Izzy miro de rojo a los dos que se encontraban aun desnudos en la cama, pero que empezaban a vestirse.

- ¿ no están muy jóvenes para hacer esto todavía ? Apenas tienen 13 años. - dijo.

- ¿ Que tiene ? ¿ Tú nunca lo hiciste todavía Izzy ? - pregunta Kari con tono provocador.

- claro que lo hice... - respondió el pelirrojo - con mi madre adoptiva...

Henry se encontraba tranquilo. Al parecer era el único tranquilo en ese lugar, hasta que Juro se le acerco.

- ¿ Quieres hacerlo ? - pregunta la chica sexualmente.

- nah - responde el peliazul - eres como... Muy pequeña para mi, Además de que todavía no estas nada desarrollada para tú edad, creo que nisiquiera tuviste la primera menstruación aún...

Juro al escuchar eso se enfado tanto que agarró una silla rápidamente y se la partió en la espalda al chico, para después empezar a patearlo felizmente.

- wiiiiii ¡ Otra pelea ! - grito Marcus mientras se metía en medio y le tuerce el brazo a Juri y le parte las costillas a Henry con una patada, que aún se encantaba en el suelo.

Taiki, que había ganado su enfrentamiento contar Marcus, se encontraba ya en la habitación junto a Zoe y Yoshino teniendo sexo. Al parecer, ambas eran vírgenes.

Todo estaba descontado, Gennai no lo soporto más.

- ¡ ESCUCHENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE ! - grito tan fuerte que todos en el castillo lo escucharon y pararon lo que estaban haciendo.

- no están aquí para jugar... Sino para salvar al digimundo de la amenaza más terrible de todas... Alguien revivio a los villanos finales de todas las temporadas y ahora quieren destruirnos...

- que vejete molesto, ¡ Déjame comer en paz ! - grito Taiki

Continuará...

- al fin ese tonto de Gennai puso orden,. - le comentaba Yuu a Tagiru.

- yo estoy más alegre por que aparecimos en el fic. - dijo el líder de los hunters.

- ¡ Oigan salga de aquí ! ¡ Yo soy el que da las despedidas en este fic ! - grito TK mientras las diparaba a los otros dos con una escopeta provocando que hallan. - siempre molestan... Y bueno ustedes comenten el fic o les disparó, sí , soy bipolar.


	5. Chapter 5

- jeh, el autor sigue subiendo capítulos, como sí alguien leyera este fic. - dijo Ken.

- estas muy agresivo en este fic amigo ¿ Que te sucede ? - pregunta Davis.

- nada, creo que me volví malo de Nuevo. - respondió.

- sigues siendo mi mejor amigo de todas maneras. - agregó el castaño con poca importancia.

Capítulo 5

Al escuchar a Gennai, todos se dejaron sus actividades y se dirigieron de vuelta para el gran comedor de ese inmenso castillo.

- al fin me prestan atención chiquillos de mierda. - dijo el anciano enojado. El había perdido su forma joven ya que no siguió con el tratamiento que le dieron en el salón de belleza.

- está bien viejo, ya dinos que sucede. - dijo Keenan suspirando.

- antes de decirles los datos de la nueva amenaza, primero tendrán que saber la verdadera historia del digimundo. - dijo el anciano.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

- ¿ La verdadera historia del digimundo ? - se cuestiona Tai rascándose la cabeza.

- sí Tai, escucharte bien, " la verdadera historia del digimundo "...

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Gennai. Y así, se pasaron en silencio durante las siguientes dos horas.

- emmm ¿ Gennai ? Tienes que contarnos la historia, sí no todo seguirá en silencio. - dijo Izzy despertando al viejo, que se había quedado dormido.

- ¡ Ah cierto la historia ! - grito el anciano despertandose.

Gennai se sentó en una silla y fue rodeado por los elegidos de todas las generaciones, eran demasiados.

- la creación del digimundo se remonta a la época antigua, había una vez un tipo al que llamamos el rey Ygdrassil...

- ah, al que hice mierda. - interrumpió Marcus.

- exacto Marcus, entonces - prosiguió con su relato. - una vez, el rey estaba aburrido y dijo : " creemos muchas dimensiones ", después de eso, creo un total de 5 dimensiones y un digimundo para cada una de ellas. Seguido de eso, creo un sabio para cada una de ellas : yo para la primera, Shibumi para la segunda, los tres ángeles digimon para la tercera, el mismo se encargó de la cuarta y al viejo relojero para la quinta.

Todos escuchaban atentamente mientras Izzy tecleaba en su computadora anotando todo. Gennai prosiguió.

- después, Ygdrassil nos dijo " y ahora, como el digimundo siempre ba a estar en peligro por estupidas razones, cada uno de ustedes va a elegir a cierta cantidad de humanos provenientes del planeta tierra para protegerlo y cada uno de estos humanos deben tener las siguientes características : deben ser unos inadaptados sociales, tener algún trauma familiar o emocional, y vestirse con ropa de lo más extraña... Ah y casi lo olvidaba, cada grupo de humanos tendrán un líder que usará lentes en la cabeza sin razón alguna ", una vez terminadas sus palabras, los demás sabios y yo nos encargamos de buscar personas en la tierra con esas características. Primero nos costó encontrarlos, pero finalmente, los encontramos a cada unos de ustedes y así pudo comenzar la primera temporada que fue un gran éxito. - Gennai dio un suspiro - y así se convirtieron en los elegidos.

Más de uno se quedó impresionado por el relato, ellos siempre habían creído que los habían elegido por ser especiales.

- wuau... Somos unos traumados de mierda - dijo Joe abrazando a a Cody.

- pero al fin y al cabo Gennai... ¿ Quién es el enemigo ? - pregunta TK

- ah sí, el enemigo es un coso re malo que revivio a todos los enemigos de todas las temporadas y ahora se dirigen hacia acá. - responde.

- entonces haber que prepararnos para desmbembrar digimons como en los viejos tiempos. - dijo Marcus tirando un puñetazo al aire para después pegarle sin querer a Rika.

Cada grupo se reunió respecto a su temporada y empezaron prepararse para la batalla. Apocalymon sería el primero en llegar según Gennai, así que, los de la primera generación se encargarian de el.

De repente, un gran estruendo se escucho en el castillo. El techo había sido destruido. Todos alcanzaron a cubrirse, excepto Davis que un escombro lo alcanzó aplastadolo por completo y haciendo que su cabeza vuele por los aires.

Apocalymon había llegado.

- ¡ Jajajaja acabaré con ustedes niños elegidos ! - río el digimon maligno.

- ¿ Eso crees ? - dijo Tai sonriendo.

- ¡ No te burles de mi ! ¡ Caño Giga !

El ataque de Apocalymon se dirigió justo hacia Kari. Pero TK tomo lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Davis y lo lanzó para cubrir a la chica para así salvarla.

- jah, ese idiota sirvió para algo - dijo el rubio abrazando a la castaña con la que había tenido relaciones hace 2 horas.

El digimon maligno se acerco a ellos.

- no crean que está vez podrán escapar...

Continuará...

- la batalla está a punto de comenzar - dijo TK - ¿ Que sucederá ? ¿ Nos ganara ? ¿ Nos vencera ? ¿ Davis revivira ? ¿ Este fic recibirá comentarios ? ¿ Tendré sexo con Kari otra vez ? ¿ El autor dejara de escribir tantas idioteces para después publicarlas en fanfiction ? Todo eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo de " Sólo Un Fics Más " ... Ufff, al fin termine...


	6. Chapter 6

- yo solamente quiero amarte, y todo mi calor brindarte...

- ya cállate de una vez Matt, pareces un gay cantando ese tipo de música.

- yo sólo lo hago por las chicas Tai jajaja aman las canciones románticas.

Capítulo 5

Cada uno de los digimons de los niños elegidos de la primera generación digievoluciono a su forma más poderosa.

- esto sólo tomara un momento, ¡ Ataca WarGreymon !. - dijo Tai con las manos detrás de la nuca.

Su digimon se lanzó al ataque pero fue pulverizo por el cañón giga de Apocalymon.

- orale, mi digimon se murió - dijo el castaño suspirando - ahora tendré que conseguir otro parecido.

Todos atacaron al digimon maligno con sus ataques más poderosos pero ninguno surgió efecto.

- mierda, lo único que faltaba, el digimon que vencimos con dos ataques la primera vez que lo vimos ahora es invencible. - dijo Matt

- ¡ Pero hay que matarlo pronto ! Mi cabello ya es rubio nuevamente ¡ Necesito teñirme ! ¡ Odio este color ! ¡me hace sentir que no tengo cerebro ! ¡ Noooooooooooo ! - gritaba Izzy a la vez que agarraba un cuchillo y se degollaba a sí mismo cayendo al suelo.

- rayos, era buen chico. - dijo Matt mientras tocaba la herida sangre del cuello de el pelirrojo teñido.

- ahora tendremos que vengarlo. - dijo Joe, como sí fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Los digimons volvieron a atacar pero nuevamente fue en vano. Los muchachos de las demás temporadas observaba la pelea.

- yo ya lo hubiera derrotado. - dijo Marcus. - ¡ Tengo ganas de pelear ! - grito mientras agarraba el cuyo de JP y se lo torcia.

- y eso que en la primera temporada lo vencieron fácilmente. - decía Kiriha mientras volvía a desvestirse para tener sexo con nene.

- ay dios, toda está violencia ya me tiene harta, uupss quiero decir, harto. - dijo Takato, que estaba en brazos de Yoshino.

- ¿ Y sí los ayudamos ? - sugiere Yolei.

- ¡ Tú cállate ! No debes hablar al menos que yo diga. - dijo Ken dándole un cabezazo.

Gennai se acerca a ellos.

- ustedes también deberían prepararse, sus respectivos enemigos también serán más fuertes que antes.

- ¡ Tú no me dices que hacer ! - respondía el joven de pelo azul pagándole una patada en la cara al anciano.

- oye tranquilo amigo, un poco más de respetos por los caídos. - dijo Thomas acercándose con el cuerpo de Izzy y la cabeza de Davis. - hay que darles el funeral que se merecen.

- yo me encargare de eso. - dijo Takuya acercándose y tomando los cuerpos.

El líder de la cuarta temporada se dirigió a las afueras de castillo y tiro el cuerpo de Izzy a un contenedor de basura. Luego, miro la cabeza de Davis.

- hmmm, quizás me sirva de balón de fútbol para entrenar.

Adentro del castillo, la pelea seguía.

- ¿ Que haremos para vencerlo ? - pregunta Kari. Todos los digimons ya habían perdido sus fuerzas.

- ya no tenemos fuerza alguna, me hubiese gustado no estudiar tanto y haber perdido la virginindad. - dijo Joe frustrado.

- ¿ Aún eres virgen ? Pero que idiota. - dijo Tai impresionado.

De pronto, uno de los tentáculos de Apocalymon atraviesa por completo el cuerpo de TK.

- ¡ No TK ! - grita Kari corriendo y tomando el cuerpo del rubio menor - ¡ No te vayas ! ¡ Yo te amo !

- ¿ Y ahora ya tienes duda alguna de que nuestros hermanos tenían algo ? Pues mira - dijo Matt señalado la conmovedora escena.

- nah, es imposible que hayan tenido algo sólo se pone mal por la perdida de su amigo, es normal. Tú también me gritarias " te amo " sí yo estuviera muriendo. - respondió el castaño.

Como por arte de magia, el cuerpo de Kari empero a brillar.

- ¡ Oye Kari ! ¡ Deja de emanar tanta luz que nos vas a volver ciegos a todos !. - grito Sora.

- el médico ya te digo que brillar es malo para tú salud Kari. - agregó Mimi.

Después de que Kari dejara de brillar e iluminar toda la sala, TK había vuelto a la vida. Y no sólo eso, agumon también había revivido y más fuerte que nunca.

- ¡ Ahora sí acabamos contigo ! - grito Tai.

Agumon digievoluciono nuevamente a su forma mega y se fusión con MetalGarurumon para formar a Omegamon. Este se dirigió hacia Apocalymon para después cortarle la cabeza con la espada Grey.

El digimon maligno desapareció por completo.

- ufff lo derrotamos al fin. - dijo Joe.

- pero sí ustedes no hicieron nada - se queja Tai - siempre Matt y yo derrotamos al malo.

Tai y Matt empezaron una gran discusión con ej joven de lentes para después empezar a golpearon. En eso TK toma de la mano a Kari.

- ¿ Y sí terminamos lo que empezamos en esa habitación ?

La castaña observó la erección del rubio y asistió coquetamente.

Mientras golpeaba a Joe, Tai los vio alejarse.

- pero que buenos amigos son, seguramente van a ensayar aquella obra nuevamente. - decía mientras ahorcaba al otro joven.- awwwww pero que linda amistad tienen.

Continuará...

- la batalla término bien, ¿ Pero que le pasará a los demás elegidos de las otras temporadas ? ¿ Izzy volverá a la vida con pelo rubio ? Lo bueno se esto es que me la voy a cojer a Kari otra vez jajaajaj


	7. Chapter 7

- ¿ De que te ries Takuya ? - pregunta Zoe al chico, ya que este se encontraba riendo frente a la computadora.

- jajaja de estos fics malos jajaja ¡ Mira ese fic ! ¡ Tiene 16 capitulos pero solo 2 comentarios ! Jajaja - responde el líder, refiriéndose a un fic llamado " Elementos " que estaba en la página fanfiction.

- pero... ¿ No deberías leerlo antes de opinar ? - pregunta Kouji acercándose.

- nah ,ni en pedo, mira lo largo que es. Prefiero los fics cortos como este que se llama " Sólo Un Fics Más ", aunque también es una mierda.

Capítulo 7

Después de la derrota de Apocalymon, los jóvenes de la primera generación se encontraba festejando nuevamente.

- en un ratito viene MaloMyotismon, asique preparase. - le dijo Gennai a Davis, que había revivido.

Los de la segunda generación, incluidos TK y Kari, empezaron a prepararse. Mientras que los de la tercera hasta la sexta temporada se encontraban charlando, ya que no tenían permitido hacer fiesta hasta que cada uno halla derrotado a su enemigo respectivamente.

- ¡ Oye Marcus por que le pegaste a Juri ! - se queja Leomon.

- tenía que pegarle a alguien, me estoy aburriendo. - responde.

- ¿ Cuanto tiempo más seguiremos co esto ? Sí todo el mundo sabe que tarde o temprano les vamos a ganar a todos nuestros enemigos. - dijo Rika suspirando.

- todo esto parece un chiste, ¡ Hasta el autor ya se está aburriendo ! - se queja Yuu.

- pero bueno, sí es lo que el público quiere... - agrega Taiki bostezando. - y yo que estába disfrutando tanto el trío con ese par de putas...

- ¡ No le digas puta a la puta de Zoe ! - grita Takuya.

- ¿ Que ? ¿ Acaso es tú novia y por eso la defiendes ? - lo desafío el líder de la sexta temporada mirándolo fijamente.

- no, pero según capítulo 46 de mi temporada ella gusta de mi ¡ Así que ningún insulto más ! - dijo el líder de la cuarta dando por terminada la discusión.

En tanto a eso, los chicos de la segunda generación entrenaba a sus digimons para la batalla mientras charlaba.

- ¿ Y Davis ? ¿ Que se siente Morir ? - pregunta TK en tono burlon.

- ¿ Quieres saber lo que se siente ? - decía el leer mientras tomaba un cuchillo para tratar de matar a TK, pero justo antes de darle un cuchillazo, MaloMyotismon aparece rompiendo parte del castillo provocando que nuevamente caigan escombros sobre Davis, que murió en el acto.

- ahora habrá que revivir de vuelta a ese idiota. - dijo Cody rodando los ojos.

El digimon maligno se poso frente a ellos y empezó a reír localmente como sí fuera un desquiciado.

- ¿ Que es lo que causa tanta gracia ? - pregunta Ken enojado.

- no nada, nada jajaja - responde el digimon. - sólo me acordaba de un chiste muy gracioso, pero en fin... ¿ A que vine aquí ?

- emmm se supone que no queres matar a todos nosotros, los que te derrotamos en aquella ocasión ¿ Recuerdas ? - dijo TK.

- ah cierto, cierto, los tengo que matar muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, díganme por favor ¿ Que les pareció esa risa malvada ? ¿ Muy buena ? ¿ Muy mala ? Den su opinión, que la estuve ensayando desde que me recibieron. - dijo MaloMyotismon, en tono suplicante.

- pues... Yo creo que...

- ¡ Ya te dije que tú no opinas Yolei ! - grito Ken, agarrandola de los pelos para después empezar a torcerle el brazo.

- emmm deberías ensayar un poco más, estuvo muy floja esa risa. - dijo Davis con el cuerpo todo desagrado, pero aún con vida.

- ¿ Tú crees ? Entonces que te parece esto... Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj... ¿ Y ?

- mucho mejor MaloMyotismon, pero deberías enfocarte más en las risa en sí, que en tratar de...

- ¡ YA PELEEN DE UNA PUTA VEZ ! - grito Marcus interrumpiendo a TK.

- ah cierto...¡ Preparense ! ¡ Que lo derrotamos ! - grito el rubio con liderazgo.

- pero el líder soy yo... Se supone que yo digo esas cosas... - dijo Davis arrastrandose hasta el lugar de la pelea.

- bueno idiota, levántate y hagamos la digievolucion DÍA. - dijo Ken levantando del suelo al líder.

Continuará...

- la segunda batalla está a punto de comenzar... ¿ Quién resultará vencedor ? Bue, re que es obvio que nosotros vamos a ganar... Entonces la pregunta sería ¿ De que forma vamos a ganar ? Todo eso en el siguiente capítulo de " Sólo Un Fics Más ".

- y... Corte, bien hecho TK, naciste para relatar historias. - dijo el creador del fic.

- gracias, gracias, no es necesario que aplauden ya se que soy hermoso... ¿ Y los hermosos fans ? Comentaron el fic ?


	8. Chapter 8

TK y Kari se encontraban en la pagina fanfiction buscando un buen fic para leer.

- demasiado Takari, pero todos son iguales. - se quejo el rubio.

- en todos siempre nos peleamos ¿ Por que ? ¿ No podemos estar tranquilos ? - pregunta la castaña.

- es para que tenga más drama y todo eso. - contesto.

- a mi me sigue gustando más el sorato. - agregó finalmente la castaña.

Capítulo 8

Imperiladramon Modo Luchador, Shilphymon y el feo de Shakkoumon hicieron aparición gracias a la digievolucion DNA para enfrentar a MaloMyotismon y empiezan a atacarlo.

- ¡ Visión fulminante !

- ¡ Esfera de energía !

- ¡ Láser de positrones !

Los ataque no influyeron ningún daño en el enemigo.

- ¡ Dah, pero eso es una mierda ! ¡ Los ataques de estos digimons inútiles nunca funcionan ! - grito Ken enfadado.

- traquilizate amor... Al menos lo intentan... - dijo Yolei tratando de que su novio se calme.

- ¡ Ya te dije que tú no debes hablar ! - dijo el portador de la bondad pegandole una patada en la cara. - ¡ Oye Imperialdramon ! ¡ Tirale el láser de positrones a Yolei ! ¡ No la aguanto más !

- pero...

- ¡ Cállate estúpido digimon y hazlo !

Imperialdramon obedeció y pulverizo a Yolei con su ataque, MaloMyotismon observó extrañado.

- genial Ken, ahora necesito otra compañera de digievolucion DNA. - se quejo Kari acercándose a el.

- ¿ Estas desafiando mi autoridad Kamiya, estúpida chica que brilla ? ¡ Oye Imperialdramon acaba con ella también usando tú blaster ionico !

El digimon se propuso a atacar pero TK golpeó a Ken.

- será mejor que te comportes Ichijouji, ¿ Por que te comportas así ? Somos un equipo ¿ La oscuridad se apodero de ti otra vez ? - pregunto el rubio.

- claro, claro mira quién habla, el que sufre un trastorno de bipolaridad por culpa de la oscuridad. - responde el peliazul pegandole.

De un momento para otro, TK y Ken se encontraban en violento intercambio de golpes. En eso Davis se acerca a Cody y sorpresivamente también lo golpea con una sartén en la cabeza.

- ¿ Por que me golpeas Davis ? - pregunta el menor del grupo.

- nunca me caiste bien Cody, eres muy enano. - respondió el lider. Luego estos dos también empezaron a intercambiar golpes. MaloMyotismon miraba la escena desconcertado.

- ¿ Emmm no se supone que deben pelear contra mi ? - pregunta el digimon, que fue el villano final de la segunda temporada.

- ¡ Cállate estúpido digimon, no te metas ! - grita Ken con el rostro ensangrentado.

Los muchachos deshicieron la digievolucion DNA para que sus digimons lucharon individualmente. El Stingmon de Ken peleaban contra Pegasusmon y Nefertimon de TK y Kari mientras que el Ex- Veemon de Davis peleaba contra Digmon, de Cody.

MaloMyotismon se aburre al ver esto y se sienta en una silla al lado de la gran mesa para tomar un trago.

Ken ya había muerto a manos de TK y Kari. Pero Stingmon acabó fácilmente con Pegasusmon y Nefertimon.

- ¿ Y desde cuando eres un villano ? - le pregunta Marcus, quién también estaba tomando un trago, a MaloMyotismon.

- vos sabes, uno nace siendo villano, pero el trabajo es bastante duro, nadie te quiere, no podes tener obra social, nisiquiera te pagan una indemnización. - respondió para después copiar la misma acción que de Marcus.

Cody había derrotado a Davis clavandole un cuchillo en el ojo izquierdo, pero este sobrevivió y le corto las piernas con una sierra que se hallaba en el lugar. Digmon derrotó a Ex-veemon clavandole su taladro en la entrepierna.

- ¿ Y tú economía como anda ? - volvió a preguntar el líder de la quinta temporada.

- esta todo muy complicado, ¿ Poder creer que este antifaz rojo que tengo puesto me costó un montón de dinero ? Como poder ver mi querido Marcus, la vida es difícil.

Stingmon mató con sus garras a TK y Kari, y Davis derrotó a Digmon con la misma sierra con la que había asesinado a Cody. Finalmente, cada niño elegido y digimon de la segunda temporada, habían muerto.

- ganaste MaloMyotismon, ahora vamos 1 a 1. - dijo Gennai.

- emmm pero...

- no te preocupes por ellos, después reviven solos. - comentó finalmente el anciano.

- ehhhh okey... - dijo MaloMyotismon mientras se marchaba del castillo.

El digimon se marchó del ya destruido castillo.

- ahora que se preparen los chicos de la tercera temporada, que el D- Reaper se está acercando...

Continuará...

- wuau, nos morimos todos. - dijo TK sorprendido. - además tampoco ganamos, pero bue, después vamos a revivir. Suerte para los pibes de la tercera temporada y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, este no me gusto... 


	9. Chapter 9

- no me gustan los fics en donde las cosas pasan muy rapido. - dijo Marcus leyendo uno llamado " Mi querido amor de verano ". - ya en el primer capitulo Matt y Kari se enamoran, ademas que no me gusta el Yamakari.

- ¿ Y desde cuando lees fics Marcus ? - pregunta Thomas.

- desde que me aburri de golpear gente, mira aqui hay uno de una autora llamada " Hikari Caleum ". - dijo señalando la pantalla.

- ah si la conozco. - dijo Thomas. - sus fics son buenos pero muy confusos hasta para mi...

- y tu supuestamente ganaste el premio nobel...

Captítulo 9

El D- Reaper se acercaba cada ves más al castillo.

Los protagonistas de la tercera temporada estaban entrenando. Justimon estaba haciendo unos movimientos de práctica junto a Sakuyamon. Henry estaba hablando con Kenta y Hirokazu.

- haber, como decirles esto chicos... Ustedes son unos inútiles, no sirven para nada y sus digimons son una mierda. - dijo el peliazul con pena. - ósea... ¡ Mira MarineAngemon ! Es un mega pero es muy gay, y Guardromon es un pedazo de lata oxidada... Espero no haber sido muy duros con ustedes chicos.

Las palabras de Henry hizo llorar a las otros dos jóvenes y estos salieron corriendo del castillo junto a sus digimons. El peliazul puso sus manos detrás de la nuca.

- es el precio de la verdad, ¿ No crees Terriermon ?

- Momantai. - respondió fielmente su digimon.

Takato hablaba con Guilmon.

- ay nene, estas luchas son muy sangrientas, no me gusta la sangre pero tú Guilmon eres color sangre asique entonces me gusta la sangre. Pero no quiero que durante la lucha mi hermosa ropa se manche, por lo tanto Guilmon, tendrás que traer mucho jabón para protegerme ¿ Sí ?

- Guilmon no entiende lo que Takato dice, quizás Takato debería buscarse una novia. - respondió el digimon con el símbolo del peligro digital.

- pero Guilmon, ya te dije que las novias son para los gays y yo no soy gay, por eso me gustan los chicos. Por ejemplo mira, siempre he estado enamorado de Tai pero no creo que el me corresponda asique probarse suerte con Taiki, que es más o menos lo mismo.

Juri se encontraba con su digimon Leomon. De pronto, está la da un libro.

- quiero que lo leas Leomon, no quiero que en este fic mueras. - el libro se llamaba " manual para que un Leomon no se muera "

El digimon león empezó a leer las instrucciones.

-" 1) todo Leomon tiene derecho a la vida. 2) todo Leomon debe abstenerse de drogas, alcohol u otros narcóticos. 3) todo Leomon no debe cometer una estupidez, como por ejemplo, desafiar a un digimon más fuerte como ocurrió con Beelzemon. 4) todo Leomon...

El digimon dejó de leer.

- ¿ Que sucede ?. - pregunta su Tamer.

- emmm... La número 4 es muy estúpida ¿ Tú escribiste esto ?

- no, lo compré en una tienda de recuerdos del digimundo ¿ Por que preguntas ?

- por que dice... " todo Leomon debe tener sexo con su tamer, siendo mujer o varón ".

- ¿ Por que dudas de eso ?

- por que la 4 parece estar tachada con lápices y además está parece tú letra Juri...

- ¿ No confias en mi Leomon ? - pregunta triste la chica.

- pero un humano y un digimon no pueden... Tú sabes...

- ¡ Pero yo quiero hacerlo ! - grito acortado la distancia con su compañero. - ¡ Quitate el pantalón Leomon ! ¡ Quiero ver tus...

- ¡ Golpe del rey bestia !.

Y con eso, Juri salió disparada hacia una de las paredes del castillo y muere.

- ya murió uno y nisiquiera empezaron todavía. - dijo Ren observando todo.

Unos 20 minutos después, el castillo empezó a llenarse con una extraña sustancia color rosada.

- ¡Oh no es Majin Buu ! ¡ Vamos a morir ! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! - grito Takato desesperado, de manera afeminada.

- no idiota, es el D-Reaper. - dijo Rika dentro de Sakuyamon.

El D-Reaper empezó a convertirse en una extraña masa gigantesca color rosado igual que en el capítulo 50 de Digimon Tamers.

- nos volvemos a ver... Tamer, ustedes saben que el mundo humano y el digimundo no deben existir...

- sí, sí ya sabemos tú teoría. - interrumpió Henry dentro de MegaGargomon. - sólo peleemos ¿ Sí ?

- ay pero todavía no me puse el maquillaje, ¡ No puedo pelear así ! - grito Takato de forma afeminada, corriendo en círculos.

- tú sólo pelea maldito afeminado. - ordena el Beelzemon de Tamers, que había digievolucionado de Impmon.

Takato digievoluciona a Gallantmon y una vez todos listos, se disponen a atacar.

- ¡ Esperen que todavía no me puse las pestañas ! - grito el líder.

Continuará...

- mierda que es gay ese Takato jajaja - ríe TK - que bueno que no estoy en su grupo, bueno seguramente ya revivire ¿ Que le esperará a los tamers ? Todo eso en el próximo capítulo de este fic que parece más malo cada vez...


	10. Chapter 10

- ¡ Oye Tai ! ¡ Ya sal del baño ! - dijo Kari exasperda, ya había esperado más de media hora.

- No puedo Kari, estoy haciendo caca y es demasiada.. - respondió su hermano tranquilamente.

- ¿ Otra ves leyendo fanfics en el baño Tai ? ¡ Sal ya que me llegó el período ! O al menos alcanzame la toaliita.

Capítulo 10

Los tamers se encontraban enfrente del D-Reaper dispuestos a comenzar la batalla. Parecía que iba a ser difícil ya que la última vez que se enfrentaron con este casi los hace mierda.

MegaGargomon ya se había encargado de matar a Leomon así ya se ahorraban todos los dramas para otro momento

Gallantmon fue el primero en atacar.

- ¡ Ejecución final ! - el ataque impactó contra el enemigo provocando que la sustancia rosa que lo conformaba cayera sobre el mismo Gallantmon. El líder de los Tamers se enfado.

- ¡ Noooooooooooo ! ¿ Como mierda te atreves a manchar la armadura de mi lindo digimon ? ¡ Y tanto trabajo que me costó limpiarla ! ¡ No te lo puedo perdonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar ! - grito Takato molesto.

- ay pero que delicado. - dijo Mimi riendo viendo la batalla.

- tienes razón Mimi, ese chico líder de la tercera temporada me encanta más cada vez ¡ Es muy tierno ! - agregó Sora.

Todos veían como un aura oscura lentamente empezaba a apoderarse de Gallantmon, parecida a la que había cuando apareció Megidramon por primera vez.

- Parece que Takato se enojo. - dijo Henry mientras atacaba usando los megamisiles de sus digimon.

- Ahora de vuelta va a perder el control - agregó Rika - que poco manejo de emociones tiene ese pibe.

- Tal como dijo Gennai - acoto Ryo mientras atacaba. - cada uno de nosotros tiene un trauma. Esa debe ser la razón por la que Takato se enoja... Un trauma de limpieza...

Flashback...

- ¡ Nah no jodas con el puto flashback! ¡ Quiero seguir leyendo ! - grito Tai enfadado.

- ¡Ya sal del baño Tai!

El aura se apodero por completo del digimon caballero real para convertirse en ChaosGallantmon. Este miro fijamente al D-Reaper.

- ¡ Ahora lo pagarás ! ¡ Por la limpieza del digimundo !

El digimon oscuro empezó a atacar por sí sólo al enemigo, los demás sólo miraban.

- ¿ No deberíamos ayudarlo ? - pregunto Beelzemon.

- no, tiene que superar su trauma por sí sólo. - respondió Rika, que había vuelto a la normalidad, lo Mismo Henry y Ryo.

- ¿ Pero que trauma ? No entiendo una mierda, momantai.

- Cállate Terriermon y vamos al cuarto. - dijo Renamon.

ChaosGallantmon atacaba con todo su poder al enemigo, pero ningún ataca servía.

- ¡ Ven ! ¡ Yo tengo razón la re puta madre que lo pario ! ¡ Los ataques de nuestros digimons nunca funcionan ! ¡ Son una mierda ! ¡ Pero que mierda ! ¡ Mierda ! - grito Ken completamente molesto.

- emmm ¿ Que tú no estabas muerto ? - pregunto JP

- sí, pero ahora revivimos - contesto el peliazul portador de la bondad. - ahora TK y Kari están teniendo sexo de vuelta.

- ¡ Ensayan una obra ! - grito Tai cuando escucho eso.

- ¡ Lanza real !

Takato ya se estaba agotando pero el D-Reaper aun no estaba ni agotado.

- Creo que sólo me queda una alternativa...

La digievolucion oscura se deshizo y regresaron a la normalidad. Entonces Takato empezó a acercarse lentamente al D-Reaper.

- ¡ ¿ Pero que hace es idiota ?! - grita Rika.

- se va a morir. - dijo Henry tranquilo.

Takato ya suficientemente cerca del enemigo, empieza a acariciarlo.

- Tranquilo lindo virus que quiere destruir el digimundo... Cuéntame tus problemas... Y te aseguro que nosotros a vamos a resolverlo juntos. - el líder beso a la sustancia rosa del D- Reaper, está empezó a tranquilizarse. - yo estaré contigo siempre... Te amo D-Reaper.

La sustancia rosa empezó a deshacerse del castillo y Takato tomo lo poco que quedaba de ella para dirigirse a uno de los cuartos.

- ¿ Que haces Takato ? - pregunta Ryo.

- ella me ama, y yo también. Ahora vamos a tener hijos.

- pero...

- adiós. - dijo finalmente el líder lleno a uno de los cuartos y cerrando la puerta con llave.

Todos se quedarnos estupefactos.

- ¿ Acaso sabe que va a tener sexo con un virus informático ? - pregunta Henry

- Déjalo, es la primer fase para que deje de ser gay. - dijo Rika.

- Además, ustedes saben por que Takato se hizo gay. - agregó Ryo - por que la puta de Juri nunca le dio bola. Asique está bien que quiera compensar el tiempo perdido con ese virus, lo que sí tendría que usar protección.

- ¡ Cómprate un antivirus Takato ! - grito Henry  
>Gennai se acerco a los tamers<br>para felicitarlos por la victoria obtenida. Ahora iba favor.

- bueno guerreros legendarios , ¡ Ahora les toca a ustedes !

Continuará...

- Al final ese chico no era tan gay como pensaba. Pero es algo raro que quiera cojer con un virus informático. Soy TK y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de este horrible fic.


	11. Chapter 11

- Bueno señor Ichijouji, estamos aquí para canalizar su grave problema con la irá.

- ¡ Yo no tengo ningún problema ! ¡ Es este puto fic que cada vez es más malo ! - dijo Ken acostado en el sillón de ese gran divan.

- ¿ Puede ser que el problema de su irá este relacionado con este fic y su publicación ? - pregunto el psicólogo.

- Usted tan sólo lealo...

Capítulo 11

Después de que Takato tuviera sexo con el D-Reaper y le jurara amor eterno, ahora era el turno de los guerreros legendarios de la cuarta temporada para luchar. Sólo faltaba que Lucemon haga su aparición para que peleaban contra el.

- Espero que lucemon siga tan sexy como siempre. - dijo Zoe con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo odiamos ¿ Recuerdas ? - dijo Kouji transformandose en Beowolfmon.

- ¡ es que es muy lindo !

- Parece que haber perdido tú virginidad con el líder de la sexta temporada te afecto bastante. - Tommy se unía a la conversación.

- y hablando de ti Tommy ¿ Perdiste la virginidad ya ? Mira que en este lugar hay unas putas... - agregó JP poniendo su mano en el hombro del menor del grupo.

Tommy se sonrojo por completo, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

- Bueno emmm, sí... - respondió. Todos los guerreros legendarios lo felicitaron.

- ¿ Y quién fue la afortunada ? - pregunta Takuya sonriente.

Tommy señaló a alguien con su dedo índice.

- ¿ Nene Amano ? ¡ Muy bien ! - lo felicita JP dándole una palmadas en el hombro. Pero el menor negó y señaló al lado de está, donde se encontraba la elegida de la luz de la primera y segunda temporada.

- ¿ Kari Kamiya ? - cuestiona Takuya casi afirmandolo pero Tommy negó nuevamente.

- ¿ Entonces con quién tuviste sexo ? - pregunta Koichi entrando en la conversación - las únicas que están en el lugar que seañalaste son Nene , Kari y Gatomon... Y no creo que con Gatomon...

Tommy sonríe y se sonroja al escuchar el nombre de ese digimon. Sus amigos abren las bocas totalmente sorprendidos.

- ¿¡ Perdiste la virginidad con un digimon Tommy !? - grito el líder de la cuarta temporada de tal manera que todo el castillo escucho para después quedarse en silencio. Gatomon se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

- ¡ Eres todo un digifilico ! - grito Tai.

(-)

- ¡ Ve ! ¡ Es lo que le digo ! ¡ Este fic ensucia nuestro nombre !

- ¿ Y esa es la razón por la que está profundamente enojado al borde de la locura señor Ichijouji ? - pregunto el psicólogo con la mano en la barbilla.

- Puede ser...

- No se si está es la forma de reprimir su irá pero... Encontré un fic mucho más malo que este.

- ¿ Enserio ? - pregunta Ken levantándose del sillón donde estaba acostado.

- Sí, lealo se llama " los defensores del digimundo " - dijo el hombre pasandole una notebook al portador de la bondad para que lo lea y este comenzó a leerlo.

De pronto, Ken vómito sobre la notebook y la tiro por la ventana.

- ¡ Dios mío ! ¡ Que fic tan malo !

(-)

Todos en el castillo, que de por sí ya estába bastante destruido, comenzaron a festejar que Tommy había perdido la virginidad. Al menos, con un digimon. Pero Gennai trato de evitar el caos.

- ¡ No hay tiempo para celebrar ! ¡ Lucemon se acerca ! - grito.

- Bueno, es verdad. - dijo Takuya, que estaba golpeando a Davis.

Cada uno de los guerreros legendarios digievoluciono a su forma más fuerte. Takuya a Aldamon, Kouji a Beowolfmon, JP a MetalKabuterimon, Koichi a Lowemon y el recién desvirgado Tommy a Kirokakumon. Finalmente, Lucemon apareció en el castillo con su forma caída.

- ¡ Soy Lucemon ! ¡ Y soy bien malote ! Jajajaja

- Sí, bien puto. - dijo Aldamon.

- ¡ Oye ! Yo no soy gay, sólo me diseñaron así ! - se quejo el digimon líder de los señores demonio.

- Sí, así de puto. - volvió a decir el guerrero del fuego.

Los demás jóvenes de las otras temporadas veian.

- parece que Lucemon es más gay que Takato. - dijo Matt.

- Sí, y tiene vos de mujer. - agrega Sora.

- ¡ Podría venir a hacer las compras con nosotras ! - dijo Mimi sonriendo.

Marcus se quejaba. No le gustaba para nada ese ambiente.

- Parece que todos en este lugar se están volviendo homosexuales, apenas termine mi batalla me largo de aquí.

Continuará...

- ¿ Como les irá a los guerreros legendarios contra su enemigo ? ¿ Ganaran ? ¿ Perderán ? ¿ Alguien más se hará gay ? Que suerte que yo soy bien hombre jeje y por eso todas las fans de digimon me ama. Soy TK Takaishi y los espero en el siguiente capítulo y también espero sus comentarios... ¿ Les digo un secreto ? Soy rubio teñido.


	12. Chapter 12

- ¿ Te gusta mi pene ?

- ¿ Que dijiste Takato ?

- no nada Henry, nada... Sigue leyendo...

Capítulo 12

Lucemon modo caído desplego sus seis alas de ángel y sus seis alas de demonio para infundir temor en los guerreros legendarios.

- ¿ Te queres hacer el lindo Lucemon ? Mira que te bajo todos los dientes y los vendo en eBay. - dijo MetalKabuterimon.

- ¡ No mis preciosos dientes no ! ¡ Son todo para mi ! - Lucemon acaricia sus dientes con cariño con sus dedo índice.

- Ya basta, mejor peleemos. - Beowolfmon se puso en posición para atacar. - ¡ Descarga solar !

Los ataques de Aldamon fueron los que siguieron, después los de Lowemon y los de Korikakumon para terminar con los de MetalKabuterimon y Zephyrmon combinados.

- Pero que fic mas cliché, seguramente los ataques de ellos no afectaron para nada a Lucemon. - dijo Ken cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sorpresivamente, los ataques habían dejado a Lucemon tirado en el suelo gravemente herido.

- Pero que mierda... ¿ Como hicimos eso ? - se pregunta Aldamon.

- Sí, se supone que con estos ataques no le haríamos ningún daño. Sólo eran para llenar más de palabras el fic. - agregó Beowolfmon.

El digimon líder de los señores demonio trato de levantarse, pero un ataque de Lowemon hizo que saliera volando hacia una de las paredes del castillo destrozando por completo.

- ¡ Esto es una mierda ! ¡ Cañón destructor ! - el ataque de MetalKabuterimon provocó que Lucemon saliera disparado hacia las afueras del castillo, cayendo en un lago.

- Le están dando una golpiza. - Dijo Taiki.

- Parece que a el gay de Lucemon le afecto que le dijeran gay. - agregó Kiriha.

- Es todo muy confuso. - aportó Keenan.

Lucemon salió a duras penas de ese lago arrastrandose y logro ponerse de pie pero inmediatamente había recibido un puñetazo de Aldamon que lo mando a los aires donde allí estaba Zephyrmon para darle una patada en el estomago para volverlo a mandar hacia el suelo.

- ¡ No ! ¡ No me pegen más por favor ! - Lucemon se encontraba llorando para sorpresa de los Guerreros legendarios.

Los guerreros volvieron a la normalidad y se acercaron a cuidadosamente a Lucemon.

- Oye tranquilo Lucemon, todo se solucionara. - dijo Takuya dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- E-e-es que ¡ No es muy sencillo ! ¡ Siempre soy el malo ! ¡ Y no quiero ser el malo ! ¡ Yo siempre quise ser de los chicos buenos ! - dijo el digimon aún sollozando.

- ¿ Y que podemos hacer para ayudarte Lucemon ? - pregunto Zoe.

Los demás veían.

- ¿ De que tanto estarán hablando ? - pregunta Matt.

- Están arreglando todo con palabras y no con violencia. - respondió Tai.

- Pero los que leen esto quieren violencia sin sentido. - dijo Marcus partiendo una silla en la cabeza a el líder de la primera temporada.

Los guerreros legendarios seguían hablando con Lucemon.

- Y así fue como yo me volví malvado, por culpa tuya y de Kerpymon. Por lo que ves no eres un tipo bueno, hasta me mataste. - término de relatar Koichi.

- Sí que soy malo, pero prometo mejorar. - dijo Lucemon sonriendo. - pero sólo les quiero pedir un favor...

- ¿ Que cosa ? - respondieron los guerreros al unísono.

- Déjeme ganar la pelea ¿ Sí ?

- Está bien Lucemon, sólo lo haremos por todos los traumas que pasaste. - respondió Takuya.

- Sólo matanos con tú mejor ataque. - dijo Kouji.

Lucemon uso su ataque " vida o muerte " para acabar con todos los guerreros legendarios.

- ¡ Sí ! ¡ Sí ! ¡ Gané ! ¡ No podría ser más feliz !

- No estes tan contento Lucemon, ellos te dejaron ganar. - dijo Gennai.

- ¡ No me arruines este bello momento de mi vida viejo !

Lucemon se marchó felizmente del castillo que ya estaba completamente destrozado pero aún se mantenía en pie, era un lujo de castillo. Un precioso castillo. Por dios que buen castillo.

- Ya que los guerreros legendarios perdieron, vamos empatados 2 a 2, la siguiente pelea es la de DATS contra el rey del digimundo, el señor Ygdrassil. Así que preparate Marcus, así dejas de joder un poco.

Los miembros de DATS se empezaron a preparar para su batalla futura. Los demás elegidos opinaban sobre la situación.

- Esto ya no tiene sentido alguno. - Dijo Kari.

- Tienes razón mejor vamos a tener sexo nuevamente. - dijo TK agarrandole del trasero y llevando a unos de los cuartos.

- emmm oye Tai... Nuestros hermanos...

Continuará...

- Que forma más patetica perder. - dijo TK - al menos voy a tener sexo con Kari... Ustedes saben, es hora de mojar el bizcocho. 


	13. Chapter 13

- ¿ 13 capítulos ya ? ¿ Y 32 comentarios ? Parece que el fic tiene buena recepción. - dijo Taiki mirando la pantalla de la computadora, que estaba en la página fanfiction.

- Tiene que ser una broma, ¿ quién es tan idiota para leer este fic del orto ?

- Tranquilo Kiriha, ya te pareces a ese chico de la segunda temporada llamado Ken, quizás la gente se ríe con este fic.

- Métete el fic en el culo, pelotudo.

Capítulo 13

El asunto estaba 2 a 2, los jóvenes de la primera temporada habían vencido a Apocalymon y los de la tercera a el D-Reaper. Sin embargo, los de la tercera temporada habían perdido y los guerreros legendarios también fueron derrotados, en una batalla de lo más épica.

- Pero que narración tan pésima.

- ¿ Que dijiste Ken ? - pregunta Davis.

- No te importa idiota.

Los miembros de DATS entrenaban actualmente, ya que tenían de enemigo ni nada más ni nada menos al rey del digimundo Ygdrassil. Estaban jodidos literalmente.

- ¿ Como haremos para vencerlo ? - pregunta Keenan. - el chabon es inmortal, ni con el Burst Mode lo pudimos vencer.

- ¿ Desde cuando hablas tan bien Keenan ? - pregunta Yoshino.

- Desde que perdí la virginidad con la hermana de Mar...

- Ese no es el punto. - interrumpió Thomas. - hay que planear una super estrategia sí queremos vencer nuevamente al Rey del digimundo.

- Pero sí ustedes no lo vencieron. - Marcus se enfado. - Agumon y yo lo hicimos, ustedes sólo miraban como lo hicieron en toda la quinta temporada.

- No te sientas especial Marcus, tú sabes que a los enemigos finales siempre los vence el principal. Sí yo era el personaje principal de la temporada, seguramente yo lo hubiera vencido.

- Cierra la boca Norstein, el líder soy yo, asique yo diré la estrategia. - dijo Marcus con un tono de liderazgo.

(-)

" Los consejos de El Emperador de los Digimons "

- Soy el emperador de los digimons, también conocido como el uke de Ken Ichijouji. En está sección nueva del fic les daré consejos a los lectores.

- Consejos buenos, claro.

- Ya cállate Wormmon. Ahora un consejo para las mujeres embarazadas : 1) sí nace mujer, ponele Alicia. 2) sí nace hombre, ponele Carlos. 3) y sí nace muerto, ponele flores.

(-)

Marcus armaba la estrategia para pelear contra el dios del digimundo. Todos lo escuchaban atentamente.

- Y cuando Ygdrassil llege a su forma humana, yo le pegare parodiando el falcon punch. - el joven término de explicar. - ¿ Que les parece mi idea ?

- Eso no se te ocurrió a ti Marcus, lo sacaste de un comentario que tuvo el fic. - dijo Thomas.

- Sí, además de una persona que nisiquiera tiene cuenta en fanfiction. - agregó Yoshino.

- ¡¿ Entonces se les ocurre una mejor idea ?! ¡ Ahora de seguro el rey Ygdrassil nos va a matar ! ¡ Primero nos cortara las piernas, después los brazos, nos quitara los ojos, nos violara metiendo uno de sus tentáculos en nuestros...

- Tranquilo Marcus, tú eres así. - dijo Thomas poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- seguramente haber una manera de derrotarlo. - agregó Keenan.

- Lo haremos de alguna manera. - aportó la única mujer del grupo.

Marcus se calmo.

- Tienen razón chicos, yo no soy así. Lo que me pasó fue un claro OoC. Yo soy valiente, impulsivo, terco como todos los líderes de las temporadas de digimon.

- ¡ Pero no tienes lentes ! - grito Davis.

- Eso es verdad, necesitaría unos. Avisenme cuando el rey llege, voy a la tienda a comprarlos.

Marcus salió corriendo del castillo a toda velocidad.

En tanto, los chicos de la temporadas que ya habían peleado empezaron nuevamente con la fiesta. Mientras que los que todavía no participaban sólo se limitaban a mirar.

- Sí... Sigue chupando Sora, sí... Sigue así... Más rápido...

- ¿ Que haces Matt ? - pregunta Tai

- Nada Tai, es que la jalea que estábamos comiendo con las tostadas se callo al piso y Sora lo estába chupando para limpiarlo. - respondió el rubio señalando el piso, donde estaba la pelirroja haciendo el mencionado acto.

Los de la segunda generación, a pesar de haber perdido, también continuban con la fiesta. Igualmente los Tamers y los guerreros legendarios. Estos últimos habían revivido gracias a las esferas del dragón.

Pero un estruendo ruido interrumpió todo. Pero el castillo seguía todavía en pie. Alguien importante había llegado. Gennai dijo unas palabras.

- Arrodillense todos frente al rey del digimundo...

Continuará...

- Está capítulo de mierda término con el super suspenso. ¿ Que pasará ? ¿ Dats lograra derrotar a l rey del digimundo ? La verdad, no tengo ni idea,. Yo creí que todos íbamos a ganar como en el anime, que siempre ganamos. Pero no fue así. Soy TK Takaishi y los espero en el próximo capítulo, los comentarios llueven.


	14. Chapter 14

- Sexo, alcohol, drogas... Emmm sexo...

- ¿ Que dijiste Tai ? - pregunta Matt.

- Sólo estoy leyendo las normas de ratings de los fics, y sí contiene sexo, drogas y alcohol el fic tiene que ser fiction M. - respondió el castaño.

- ¿ Por que piensas tanto en fics Tai ? ¿ Te harás escritor ?.

- Escucha Matt, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero... Escribir es mi pasión.

Capítulo 14

El rey Ygdrassil se había presentado en su forma de armadura, pero no entro al castillo por que sino este se destruiria más de lo qu ya estaba.

- Miembros de DATS, salgan del castillo por favor. - dijo con esa voz que tanto caracterizaba al rey.

Los mencionados se dirigieron fuera del castillo, dejando a los demás elegidos dentro de este.

- ¡ Ey ! Yo quiero ver la pelea ! - grito Davis enfadado.

- No te preocupes. - lo calmo Gennai. - los podrás ver por la pantalla gigante que está en aquella pared. - señaló.

- Ya me preguntaba que hacia eso ahí. - dijo Henry.

El dios del digimundo miro fijamente a Thomas, Keenan y Yoshino. Pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno.

- ¿ Donde se encuentra Marcus Damon ? - pregunto.

- Fue a comprar unos lentes. - Contesto el menor del grupo. - vuelve en 20 minutos.

- No podemos empezar la batalla sín el.. Esperare. - dijo el dios tranquilamente.

(-)

" Los consejos del Emperador de los Digimons "

- Nunca lleven a una persona sin brazos a una hamaca, por que de seguro se caen.

(-)

- ¿ Y por que estas aquí ? ¿ No se supone que eres un dios bueno ? - pregunta Thomas sentado en el césped.

- Por que escuché que todos los enemigos finales de las temporadas recibieron, y como yo fui un enemigo por así decirlo, me vine para acá. Además quería vengarme de Damon.

Esperaron unos minutos más mientras que hablaban de cosas sin importancia hasta que finalmente Marcus llegó. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Emmm Marcus... ¿ Que rayos tienes en la cabeza ? - pregunto Yoshino al ver los lentes color rosa que el joven llevaba en la cabeza.

- ¡ Eran los únicos que tenían ! Todos los demás salían demasiados caros... Ah rey Ygdrassil, tanto tiempo ¿ Le gusta mis lentes de líder ? - pregunta Marcus esperando.

- Eh... Sí Marcus, son geniales. - mintio el dios para no herir los sentimientos de Damon.

- Bueno, Bueno, no estamos acá para discutir los horribles lentes de Marcus, estamos aquí para pelear. - recordó Thomas.

- Tienes razón Thomas ¡ Preparate Agumon ! ¡ ADN Cargando ! Megacarga !

Cada unos de sus digimons correspondientes digievoluciono al nivel mega y comenzaron a atacar.

Primero atacó Ravemon seguido de MirageGaogamon. Después Rosemon atacó con tentación prohibida y por último, ShineGreymon atacó con estallido glorioso pero los ataques no hicieron efecto en el rey que se regenero rápidamente.

Luego el dios atacó con sus tentáculos, los digimons los quedaron. Pero un tentaculo atravesó a Thomas.

- ¿ Este era tú asombroso plan Marcus ? - se quejo el rubio tratando de sacarse el tentaculo de el medio de su estomago.

- ¡ Al menos yo no estoy atravesado por un asqueroso ten... - Marcus no término su frase por que también había sido atravesado por el rey Ygdrassil, pero con uno de sus cristales.

- Uy, eso tuvo que doler. - dijo Takuya viendo atraves de la pantalla gigante.

Keenan y Yoshino intentaron escapar pero también fueron atrapados por los tentáculos del dios del digimundo. Los digimons atacaban pero nada daba resultado.

- ¡ Tenemos que hacer algo ! - dijo ShineGreymon.

- ¿ Por que no digievolucionamos al Burst Mode ? - sugiere Ravemon.

- No podemos, sólo ellos nos tienen que hacer digievolucionar. - comentó MirageGaogamon.

- Apuesto que podemos digievolucionar al Burst Mode por nuestra cuenta. - dijo el digimon de Keenan.

- ¿ De verdad quieres apostar ? - pregunta el digimon con el símbolo del peligro digital grabado en su pecho. - Bueno apostemos Ravemon, el que gana va a tener sexo con Rosemon.

- Hecho, MirageGaogamon.

- Me siento tan halagada por que se peleen por mi. - dijo la única digimon mujer del grupo.

- Emmm ¿ No deberíamos ayudar a nuestros dueños a vencer al dios del digimundo ? - pregunta ShineGreymon viendo como Marcus y los demás eran torturados por Ygdrassil.

- Ellos pueden salir de ese problema solos. - dijo Ravemon preparando las cartas para jugar y así apostar con MirageGaogamon.

- Quizás tengas razón Ravemon... - dijo el digimon de fuego. - pero... ¿ Es normal que a mi jefe se le salgan los ojos por la boca y la sangre por los oídos ?

Continuará...

- El fin de otro capítulo, ¿ Lograrán vencer al dios del digimundo ? ¿ Quién ganara la apuesta ? ¿ ShineGreymon se va a quedar mirando o va a ir a ayudar a su jefe ? Muchas dudas, demasiadas dudas. Soy TK Takaishi y me voy a ir a Masturbar, ya que Kari se siente interpuesta. ¡ Que vengan nomas los comentarios ! 


	15. Chapter 15

- ¡ No Goku ! ¡ Por favor no explotes con Cell ! Mierda... Explotaron... - dijo Takato secando las lagrimas de su rostro.

- Ya deja de llorar idiota, ¿ Como es que alguien como tú es un líder digimon ? - dijo Beelzemon acercándose. - Vamos estúpido no llores más y veamos sí ese estúpido fic actualizo. Pero no te acerquen tanto a mi. Gay

- Está... Bien... - asintio Takato aún tratando de contener las lágrimas. - ¡ Por que te moriste Goku !

- Después revive no te preocupes.

Capítulo 15

- ¿ Que cartas tienes ShinEgreymon ? - pregunto Ravemon. Después de mucha discusión, había logrado convencerlo de que también participara en la apuesta. Los tres digimons nivel mega se encontraban sentados en sillas alrededor de una mesa que ellos mismos habían hecho con los pedazos de cristal del Rey Ygdrassil.

- emmm no lo se... Tengo una con un payasito, otra con muchos triángulos rojos y otra con corazones rojos ¿ Que significan ?

- Que se yo... - respondió el digimon de Keenan.

- Pero tú dijiste que jugaramos esto ¿ No sabes las reglas ? - pregunto MirageGaogamon.

- Es obvio que no.

- ¿ Que nadie va tener sexo conmigo ? - pregunto Rosemon, ya se estaba enfadado.

Mientras tanto, Ygdrassil seguía torturando a Marcus y los demás. Era una carnicería.

- Oye Thomas ¿ Cuántos órganos ya te va sacando ? - pregunta Marcus adolorido todavía por el cristal que tenía atravesado en medio del pecho.

- Argh... Con los intestinos ya van 5 , pero aún tengo el corazón. Puedo resistir... - Respondió el rubio, que tenía dos tentáculos del dios del digimundo resolviendo todo su interior.

Keenan y Yoshino estaban siendo estrangulados con esos razón tentáculos verdes sin tener capacidad de defenderse. Los elegidos de las demás temporadas veían todo gracias a las pantalla gigante que había en el castillo.

- ¡ Esto es horrible ! - grito Mimi horrorizada.

- Sí, pero lo vemos en pantalla gigante. - dijo Tai. - con toda la calidad del sistema de sonido Dolby Digital y en HD. Es de Marca Sony.

- Vaya Tai, eres un experto. - comentó Matt.

- No, es que los de Sony me pagaron para promocionar su nuevo televisor LED, pantalla gigante de pulgadas.

La tortura por parte de Ygdrassil seguía mientras que los digimons seguían jugando ese juego de cartas que todavía no entendían.

- Mierda... Parece que no nos ayudaran. - dijo Marcus. - nosotros nos tendremos que encargara de esto, ¿ Aún sigue vivo Thomas ?

- Sí Marcus , sólo me quedan los pulmones. Pero aún sigo vivo.

- Un momento ¿ Como sigues vivo sí no tienes corazón ? - pregunta el joven extrañado.

- ehhhh no lo se... - dijo el rubio mirando su interior. - ¿ Decías Marcus ?

- Tengo una idea para detenerlo. Primero liberate de esos tentáculos Thomas.

Thomas agarró los tentáculos que atacaban su cuerpo y los rompió fácilmente.

- wuau eso fue demasiado fácil, ¿ Por que no lo hice antes ? - se pregunto el rubio.

- Y tú eres el listo...

Una vez Thomas liberado, Marcus se saco de encima el cristal que lo aprisionaba.

- Ahora Thomas, saca a esos idiotas de esos tentáculos de la misma manera que tú te liberaste. - Ordenó Marcus. Refiriéndose a Keenan y a Yoshino.

- Tú no me das ordenes Damon.

- ¡ Hazlo !

- Bueno.

Mientras Thomas logro liberará a sus amigos, Marcus Tomo el cristal que recién se había sacado de su pecho que estaba teniendo una terrible hemorragia, y lo aventó hacia el centro de la armadura del dios del digimundo. Este comenzó a destrozarse poco a poco para después explotar por completo dejando sólo a su forma humana.

- ¡ Ahora acabaré contigo ! - gritó Marcus golpeandolo con su puño.

- Ay no, me derrotas de nuevo uuhhh. - dijo el rey con sarcasmo mientras de iba a dormir nuevamente.

Marcus alzó sus dedos en forma de victoria y río.

- Nadie puede contra mi.

- No te creas Marcus, sigues siendo un idiota. - dijo Thomas.

- Se ve que la falta de órganos te afecta el cerebro. Mejor recoje tú corazón que ya está a punto de dejar de latir.

Gennai se acerco a al grupo de DATS para felicitarlos.

- Bien hecho Marcus, lo hicieron bien. ¡ No como ustedes ! ¡ Digimons inservibles ! - grito señalando a los digimons nivel mega que aún trataban de comprender el juego que estaban jugando. - Bueno, Bagramon ya está a punto de llegar ¡ Que los generales de la sexta temporada se preparen.

Continuará...

- Cielos... Ganaron sin tener órganos... Eso es tener habilidad. Soy TK Takaishi y espero que comenten.

-


	16. Chapter 16

- ¿ Solo un 1 comentario en el capítulo anterior ? Miserables...

- Jeh, el autor se enojo. - dijo Kouji

- Y quién no se entraría sí no le comentaran el fic. -agregó Takuya.

- Se lo que sientes... No te pongas así... - Dijo el de pelo oscuro largo poniendo una mano en el hombro del autor del fic.

Capítulo 16

- ¿ Saben lo que le vendría bien a este fic ? ¡ Un musical ! - dijo Davis emocionado.

- Ya cállate idiota. - Ken lo había golpeado con un pedazo de escombros para silenciarlo.

Los generales de la sexta temporada ensayaban la digixros para enfrentarse a Bagramon. Taiki practicaba con Shoutmon X2. Kiriha con DeckerGreymon y Nene con JetMeravmon.

- ¿ Saben donde está Yuu ? - pregunta el líder de esa temporada.

- Se murió, yo mismo lo mate. - Respondió Kiriha fríamente.

- Ay, pero que duro. Sólo espero que no haya sufrido. - dijo Nene.

- Ya revivio. - Yuu había aparecido de repente en el lugar.

- ¿ Que nadie se muere en este estúpido lugar ? - pregunto el rubio

- No, sí nos morimos dejamos traumados a los lectores. - respondió Taiki.

Las demás generaciones veían a los generales de la sexta temporada con cierta desconfianza.

- Mira a esos... Nisiquiera di-gi-eso-lu-cio-nan... ¿ Así se dice ? - dijo Tai.

- Nisiquiera puede llamarse temporada de Digimon. - se quejo Ken.

- Pero sin embargo a muchos les gusta esa temporada. - Joe se agregaba a la conversación.

- Sí, sólo por que los líderes aparecen en el capítulos 78, además nisiquiera fue una aparición tan genial. - dijo Takuya.

- Pero sí épica. - Comentó JP.

Todos empezaron a discutir nuevamente y la pelea no se hizo esperar. Primero Marcus le rompió un brazo a Takato pero este le dio una patada en los testículos.

- ¡ Maldito Homosexual !.

Matt y Tai estaban en un fereneitico integración de golpes mientras Davis le corto un brazo con un hacha a TK, pero el rubio le corto una oreja mordiendolo para después tomar un palo con clavos y clavarselo en la cabeza.

Cody golpeaba a Joe en el trasero con una tabla.

- Oh, golpearme más fuerte Cody.

- Con razón eres virgen Joe, eres gay como Takato. - dijo Izzy, que le estaba dando una paliza Mimi.

Todo el bullicio molestaba a los generales de la sexta temporada y Kiriha se enfado.

- Dios, que temporadas tan comunes. - dijo el rubio general de la Blue Flare.

- ¿ Nos encargamos de ellos Kiriha ? - Pregunta Taiki.

- Hazlo tú idiota.

- No seas malo, amor. - dijo Nene.

Taiki agarró su Xros Loader y lo preparó.

- ¡ Ahora chicos matemos a esos idiotas de temporadas anteriores ! ¡ Shoutmon ! ¡ Balllistamon ! Dorulumon ! ¡ Starmons ! ¡ Beelzemon !

- ¡ Digixros ! ¡ Shoutmon X4B !

El digimon con forma de centauro producto de la digixros se lanzó contra los niños elegidos de las temporadas anteriores y empezó a cortarle las cabezas con su espada a la misma vez que diparaba con la ametralladora que llevaba en su cintura. Sangre, Órganos y Cabezas volaban por todos lados. El estomago de quién sabe quién cayó sobre la cabeza de Yuu y este se la apartó con asco.

- Emmm ¿ Eso no fue demasiado ? - Pregunto Tagiru sentado en un lugar alejado junto a los demás hunters.

- Está es la forma de hacer las cosas para Taiki. Por eso es el líder más piola de digimon. Todos queremos ser como el. Todos lo admiras. Es tan lindo...

- ¿ También te estas volviendo gato Ryuma ? - interrumpió Ren.

- Es que es verdad ¿ O me equivoco ?.

Finalmente, Shoutmon X4B acabó con todos los niños elegidos de las temporadas de la 1 a la 5. La digixros se deshizo y Shoutmon asilo las cabezas cortadas en una montaña de cabezas.

- ¡ Rock Damashii ! - con ese ataque el digimon rojo destrozo las cabezas de los elegidos.

- ¿ Tuvimos que haberlos defendido ? ¿ No ? - pregunto Gabumon.

- No te preocupes, después reviven. - contesto el digimon amarillo.

- Hasta la cabeza de Gennai fue destrozado. - Señaló V-Mon.

Un gran estruendo se escucho en el castillo un una gran figura apareció en el castillo.

- ¿ Como andas Bagramon ? ¿ Todo bien ? - Pregunta Shoutmon.

- Sí, por suerte todo bien, gracias por preguntar. - responde alegremente.

- No entiendo. ¿ No eras el viejo relojero ? - pregunta Yuu.

- Sí, pero este fic no tiene sentido.

(-)

" Los consejos del emperador de los digimons "

- Suicidate antes de dejarle el lugar a una anciana en el colectivo.

(-)

Los cuatro generales preparó sus digivices y ya estaban a punto de empezar la lucha.

- Será divertido. - dijo Bagramon.

Continuará...

- Hasta Gennai se murió en este capítulo, mejor voy a tener sexo con Kari. Ya pasaron 3 minutos desde que la penetre por última vez. Nos vemos en el prox. Cap. Y comenten. A mi ya me conocen, soy el rubio sexy que todas las fans de digimon aman. Chao.


	17. Chapter 17

- ¿ Alguien comentó ese fic tan malo ? Dios, ¿ Como es posible ? Ese fic es malísimo. - Dijo Ken molesto, que estaba en la página fanfiction y vio que el fic " los defensores del digimundo " había tenido un comentario.

- No digas eso Ken. - Interrumpió Davis. - quizás ese tal Erick se esfuerza en escribir lo mejor que puede.

- Los únicos escritores que valen la pena en está tonta página son Hikari X Takeru y paolamendoza... Ah y también patriot117, sus historias siempre son emocionantes...

- Mierda Ken, ¿ Y tú lado maligno ?

Capítulo 17

La temible figura de Bagramon había aparecido en el castillo enfrente de los generales. Pero el digimon tenía una expresión alegre y sonriente en su morena cara.

- ¿ Por que sonríes ? - pregunta Shoutmon.

- Es que volver a ver el mundo con ojos de digimon es muy emocionante... Tanto tiempo siendo un viejo raro que vendía relojes... Y ahora vuelvo a ser el malvado que era antes... - respondió Bagramon limpiandose las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos.

- Bueno idiota, deja de llorar. - dijo Kiriha molesto. - venimos aca a pelear, háganoslo rápido que quiero tener sexo con Nene. No quiero recurrir a la masturbacion otra vez.

Los demás generales y hasta Bagramon se habían sorprendido por lo que dijo el rubio general de la Blue Flare.

- ¿ Enserio te masturbas Kiriha ? - pregunto Taiki. - nunca te había imaginado así.

- obvio, ¿ Que ustedes nunca lo han echo ?

- Pero tú no tienes cara de hacer eso amor. - dijo Nene sorprendida.

- ¿ Te masturbas cuando no tienes sexo con nene ? Que humillante. ¿ Nunca lo intentaste hacer con un muerto ? - sugirió Yuu. - la masturbacion es muy vergonzosa.

- ¿ Me están diciendo que tenga sexo con un muerto ? Pero eso es necrofilia. - Kiriha se sonrojo, poco habitual en el.

- Intentalo. - dijo Taiki. - es genial. Mira, allí está el cuerpo destrozado de esa Mimi Tachikawa. - Señaló. - Tú ve con ella mientras Yuu, Nene y Yo nos encargamos de Bagramon. Sólo dame tu Xros Loader para formar a Shoutmon X7.

Sorprendentemente, Kiriha obedeció las ordenes de Taiki y le entrego su Xros loader azul para después ir a donde se encontraba el cuerpo muerto de la Tachikawa. El rubio se empezó a sacar la ropa.

- A ver muerta, veamos de lo que sos capaz...

(-)

" Los consejos del Emperador de Los Digimons "

- Sí alguna vez se cruzan en la calle con algún ciego, o gente necesitada que les pida una moneda para comer, no lo duden por ningún momento... Golpeenlo hasta que se desangre, no dejen que un pobre les saqué su dinero.

(-)

X7 luchaba arduamente en una batalla muy igualada contra Bagramon. Golpes muy violentos recibía cada uno. Sin embargo, el maligno empezó a dominar poco a poco la pelea.

- Mierda... Es fuerte este tipo, no cambio en nada. - dijo X7 levantadose a duras penas del piso para después ser agarrado del el cuello por la poderosa mano derecha o " astral snatcher " de Bagramon.

- ¿ Sólo eso ? Que perdida de tiempo. - el digimon maligno empezó a torturar a X7 tan cruelmente que ni dios podía hacer algo.

Los elegidos de las demás temporadas lentamente empezaron a revivir y empezaron a ver la batalla.

- Rayos, de todas las veces que ya me mori acá está fue la peor. - dijo Davis tomandose la cabeza.

Finalmente habían revivido todos, pero sólo faltaba alguien.

- Emmm ¿ donde está Mimi ? - pregunto Sora. inmediatamente, escucharon unos tremendos gritos de placer que provenían de una de las habitaciones. Los elegidos de la primera generación se dirigieron hasta allí y se sorprenderion con lo que vieron : Mimi teniendo sexo con Kiriha.

- wuau, esa sí que es una pareja que no aparece en ningún fic. - dijo Tai sorprendido.

Kiriha seguía disfrutando del placer, sin hablar Mimi, que gritaba como loca. Pero el rubio se dio cuenta de algo.

- Un momento, ¿ Estas viva ? Maldición, te prefiria muerta. La necrofilia, es genial. - Kiriha se levanto de la cama y la Tachikawa hizo un gesto de disgusto.

X7 seguía recibiendo una paliza de Bagramon, los generales trataban de ayudar los más que podían pero era en vano. Pero el líder Taiki, acomodó su lentes y dijo:

- Sólo queda una alternativa...

Continuará...

- Estoy de acuerdo con Kiriha, la masturbacion es humillante. Que suerte que tengo a Kari pero ¿ Necrofilia ? Quizás la mate algún día para probar... Soy TK Takaishi y el tonto del autor espera sus comentarios. 


	18. Chapter 18

- ¡ Todos en contra de oni !  
>- ¿ De que rayos hablas Davis ? ¿ Quién mierda es oni ? - pregunta Cody confundido.<br>- Es alguien o algo que comenta este fic y dice que es pésimo. - respondió el líder de la segunda generación enfadado.  
>- Pero si es pésimo idiota. - dijo Ken metiéndose en la conversación.<br>- Parece que estas de el lado de oni Ken...  
>- ¿ Y quién no lo estaría ? Este fic es una mierda.<br>Capítulo 18  
>Yuu y Nene esperaban la única alternativa que el líder Taiki estaba a punto de decir.<br>- Sólo queda una alternativa... ¡ Salir corriendo hasta que los pies se te desangren y se te inyectan para después morirte de gangrena !  
>Una vez dicho eso, Taiki salió corriendo a la máxima velocidad que sus pies soportaban. Yuu y Nene cruzaron miradas para después también salir corriendo atrás del líder de la Xros Heart.<br>X7 quedó sólo ante Bagramon.  
>- ¿¡ Oigan idiotas que mierda hacen ?! ¡ No hayan ! ¡ Necesitamos nuestros corazones unidos para pelar !<br>- ¡ A la mierda nuestros corazones ! - grito Taiki mientras seguía corriendo. - ¡ Tú también huye X7 !  
>- No huire Taiki, tú me enseñaste a nunca huir...<br>- ¡ Métete mis enseñanza por el culo ! ¡ Ahora Bagramon es tú problema !  
>Kiriha se encontraba molesto. La necrofilia le había gustado, pero por desgracia Tachikawa había revivido. El rubio iba caminando hasta la sala principal donde sus amigos se encontraban peleando pero alguien tocó su hombro.<br>- Kiriha...  
>- Déjame Tachikawa, tú está viva. Me gustas muerta.<br>- Sí quieres que este muerta sólo matame. - dijo la castaña entregandole un cuchillo.  
>El rubio no lo dudo ni un minuto más y la degollo para después llevarla nuevamente hacia la habitación. Todo esto era observado por Tai y Matt.<br>- Nah, esto ya es demasiado. - dijo el castaño.

" Los consejos del Emperador de Los Digimons "  
>- Robar es Malo. Pero sí le robas a un Malo, es bueno.<br>- ¿ Nunca vas a dar un buen consejo Ken ? - pregunto Wormmon  
>- No.<p>

Taiki, Yuu y Nene corrían como nunca. Habían llegado hasta un bosque.  
>- ¡ Taiki ! ¿ Por que corremos sí nadie nos está siguiendo ? - pregunta Yuu.<br>- Honestamente, quiero ir al baño. - respondió el líder. - pero el baño de ese castillo es muy poco higiénico y por eso quiero ir hasta el lago para poder hacer pis.  
>X7 y Bagramon dejaron de luchar al notar que los generales se habían ido y empezaron a charlar.<br>- emmm ¿ Y que pensas de la homosexualidad ? - pregunto el digimon producto de la digixros.  
>- ¡ Estoy en contra de ella maldita sea ! - respondió el digimon demonio.<br>- ¡ Yo también ! Creo que nos llevaremos bien.  
>- Tal vez sí..<br>" perfecto ". - pensó X7. " una vez que gane su confianza acabaré con el "  
>Los dos digimons se quedaron hablando cosas sin importancia mientras los jóvenes de las demás temporadas veían.<br>- Está es la pelea más aburrida hasta ahora. - dijo Henry.  
>- ¿ Y sí practicamos la necrofilia al igual que lo hace Mimi ? - sugiere Joe.<br>- Nosotros podríamos hacer diginecrofilia. - aportó Gomamon.  
>Todos sintieron y los chicos mataron a las chicas para tener sexo con las muertas. Lo mismo hicieron los digimons machos con las hembras.<br>Taiki estaba orinando tranquilamente hasta que Yuu vio su pene.  
>- orale Taiki, eso sí que es un pene. - dijo el rubio.<br>- ¿ Verdad que sí ? ¿ Que te parece sí hacemos algo de Yaoi ? - pregunto el líder.  
>El rubio afirmo con la cabeza para sacarse la ropa y después besarase.<br>- Mierda, al final la que se queda aburrida soy yo. - dijo Nene mirando la escena.  
>X7 disfrutaba la anécdota que Bagramon le contaba. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, el astral snatcher del digimon maligno atravesó su cuerpo.<br>- Por... Por... ¿ Por que Bagramon ? Creí que éramos amigos...  
>- Yo tampoco quería esto... - dijo Bagramon llorando. - pero tenía que suceder, tú sabes, nada tiene sentido en esto.<br>La digixros de X7 se deshizo y sus componentes desaparecieron en el aire.  
>- Parece que Bagramon gano... - dijo Gennai que ya había revivido también. - ahora la cosa está 3 a 3, ¡ Es el turno de los hunters ¡ ¡ Ya viene Quartzmon !<br>- ¿ Esos inútiles ? - dijo Ken molesto mientras penetraba la vagina muerta de Yolei.  
>Al parecer la Necrofilia era una buena práctica.<br>Continuará...  
>- Jajaj ahora la cosa est ¡ En tú cara oni !<br>- ¡ Sal de aquí Davis ! ¡ Este es mi espacio ! - grito TK  
>El castaño se marchó.<br>- Ahora, la batalla decisiva se acerca ¿ Quién ganara ? Nisiquiera oni lo sabe. Soy TK Takaishi y el tonto del autor espera sus comentarios. 


	19. Chapter 19

- ¡ Al fin ! El autor actualizo después de 50 años. - dijo Joe emocionado.  
>- Emmm en realidad sólo fueron 5 días. - agregó Izzy.<br>- el autor es un pelotudo. - dijo Ken. - Ya ni tiene ganas de escribir, de seguro se está masturbando ahora mismo.  
>Capítulo 19<br>Faltaba poco para la batalla desiciva. Todo dependía entre la lucha de los hunters contra Quartzmon. Estos se encontraban practicando con sus digimons para ver sí lograba hacer algo, ya que ni Taiki ni Yuu aún habían regresado.  
>- Parece que tenemos todas las de perder. - se quejo el líder Tagiru. - ósea, nisiquiera tenemos lugar en el summary de está historia.<br>- Eso lo dijiste en otro capítulo. - dijo Ren.  
>- ¿ Y que ? Es verdad.<br>- No tienes que ser así Tagiru. - Gumdramon intentaba animarlo. - sí quieres puedes violarme para levantarte un poco los ánimos.  
>- Tal vez tengas razón...<br>Tagiru se dirigió a una de las habitaciones con su digimon para viloarlo. Pero al llegar encontró a Kiriha aún teniendo sexo con el cuerpo muerto de Mimi  
>- ¡ Sal de aquí idiota ! - expresó el rubio enojado.<br>Las demás temporadas, creo que ya habían revivido, seguían observando con dudas al grupo de Hunters.  
>- No creo que ganen. - dijo Takuya. - y sí lo hacen, es sólo por suerte.<br>- Ayayaya, está valencia sin sentido me carcome la cabeza, necesito maquillaje ahora. - dijo Takato agarrando su equipo de maquillar y dirigiéndose al baño.  
>- ¿ Y sí ganan que pasa ? - pregunto Davis. - Que yo sepa vamos empatados 3 a 3.<br>- Y supongo que sí ganamos el digimundo se salvará otra vez. - comentó Sora.  
>- We pero que lo hagan rápido, tengo que estár en mi casa a las ocho. - dijo Thomas. - Mi padre me enseñara a violar menores con ayuda de mi dinero.<p>" Los consejos del Emperador de Los Digimons "<br>- Nunca intentes plagear un fic como este. Sí, hablo de vos fanfictioncreator99. El autor no tiene la culpa de que tus fics sean una mierda que ni un perro muerto lee.

Taiki y Yuu se encontraban acostados desnudos en el pasto al lado de ese hermoso lago.  
>- ¿ Hacemos más Yaoi ? - pregunto Yuu.<br>- Nah, mejor hagamos un trío. - sugirió Taiki. - ¡ Ven Nene !  
>- ¡ Por fin ! ¡ Ya me estaba poniendo aburrida ! - dijo la chica sacandose la ropa para quedarse desnuda por completo mostrando sus grandes senos.<br>- Bueno Yuu, yo se la meto por la vagina y tú por el ano...  
>- Pero ella es mi hermana... ¿ No sería incesto ?. - pregunto el joven de cabellos dorados.<br>- Sí. - respondió Nene. - pero sinceramente, siempre quise tener sexo contigo hermano.  
>- ¡ Que se venga el trío nomas ! - grito Taiki alegre.<br>Después de haber violado a su digimon. Tagiru volvió con los demás Hunters, en ese momento, Quartzmon hizo acto de aparición.  
>- Hola, Soy Quartzmon bla bla bla, dominare el mundo bla bla bla, amenaza, amenaza, amenaza...<br>- Cielos, estés sí que no tiene ganas de vivir. - comentó Ryuma.  
>- Entonces empezemos la pelea. - dijo Airu tomado su digivice.<br>Los cuatro hunters que se encontraban ahí se prepararon para la batalla. Que sería la definitiva.  
>Continuará...<br>- Ha llegado la batalla desiciva. ¿ Ganara los tontos de los hunters o Quartzmon ? La verdad, me da igual. Soy tú rubio sexy TK nena, y el autor espera los miseros comentarios. 


	20. Chapter 20

- Bueno, capítulo 20. Final de la temporada 1. - dijo el autor escribiendo en su celular. - nunca pensé que alguien perdería su tiempo leyendo está mierda pero la seguiré de todas formas ¡ Puto fic ! ¡ No me dejas dormir por las noches ! - grito tirando el celular al piso.  
>- Los vas a tener que seguir igual. - dijo Takuya.<br>- ¿ Y vos quién sos para darme ordenes ? - el autor miro desafiante al líder de la cuarta temporada. - sal de mi habitación y entra en mi fic, que desde el capítulo que viene será rating M.  
>- Eso lo debiste haber puesto desde el principio. - volvió a decir Takuya.<br>Capítulo 20  
>Quartzmon ( no necesitamos describirlo por que ya saben como es, y sí no saben busquen en google ) se acerco amenazadoramente a los hunters. Estos sacaron sus Xros Loaders para empezar a luchar.<br>- Espero que esos idiotas sirvan de algo, no sirven ni de alimento para los vagabundos. - dijo Matt observando.  
>- No seas así amor, ellos se esfuerzan. - dijo Sora poniendo una mano en el hombro de su novio rubio.<br>- Tú cállate Sora, ahora quitame los pantalones y hazme sexo oral.  
>- Emmm supongo que está no será buena oportunidad de declaramerla a Sora, tiene la boca ocupada... - Comentó Tai decepcionado.<br>El trío de Yuu, Taiki y Nene seguían teniendo sexo. Hasta que Shoutmon se acerco a ellos ya que había revivido.  
>- Creo quién tendríamos que ayudar a Tagiru y los demás. - comentó el digimon rojo.<br>- Está bien. - dijo Taiki. - total, el orgasmo ya pasó hace mucho... Y creo que Nene tenía gonorrea...  
>Los tres se vistieron y se dirigieron velozmemte al castillo donde vieron como Quartzmon luchaba contra los demás hunters. Tagiru había hecho que Gumdramon digievolucionara a Arresterdramon modo superior y los demás también habían hecho digievolucionar a sus respectivos digimons. Sin embargo, no parecía suficiente ya que Quartzmon aún dominaba la batalla convirtiendo varias partes del castillo y sus alrededores en digiquartz.<br>- Parece que llegamos justo para la diversión. - dijo Taiki haciendo que Shoutmon digievolucione en OmegaShoutmon. En eso, Kiriha ya había terminado su necrofilico acto y también estaba listo para pelar.  
>- Ahora sí estamos todos. - dijo el rubio hermano de Nene.<br>- Ayudamos a esos tontos hunters a acabar con Quartzmon. - agregó Kiriha decidido.  
>Los miembros de la Xros Heart vuelven a crear a Shoutmon X7 y este golpea al digimon maligno, que estaba a punto de matar a Tagiru.<br>- Por fin llegaron. - dijo Ren aliviado.  
>- Ya era hora. - agregó Ryuma<br>- ¡ Taiki ! ¡ No sabes como te extrañe ! - grito Tagiru emocionado saltando sobre el mencionado mientras empezaba a besarlo y a tocarle el pene. Taiki se sonrojo.  
>- sí, sí yo también me alegro de verte Tagiru. - dijo el líder sacandoselo de encima. - sólo te vinimos a traer esto para que derrotes a Quartzmon.<br>Taiki le entrego la Brave Snatcher a Tagiru, junto con el código corona.  
>- Pero... ¿ De donde sacaste esto ? - pregunta el séptimo " líder " confundido.<br>- Siempre los tuve. - respondió Taiki. - sólo que no lo usamos por que nosotros teníamos que perder.  
>Tagiru Tomo la Brave Snatcher y realizó la digixros final con Arresterdramon modo superior, la misma que hizo en el capítulo final de digimon hunters.<br>Arresterdramon se dirigió velozmemte hacia Quartzmon que se encontraba peleando contra X7. Este último deshizo la digixros para dar pasó al digimon con la Brave Snatcher.  
>- Mierda, ¿ Otra vez me vas a ganar con esa mano huesauda del orto ? - pregunto Quartzmon.<br>- Sí, ¿ Es muy repetitivo no crees ? Estos malditos escritores que no se les ocurre nada bueno...

" Los Consejos del Emperador de los Digimons "  
>- Sí queres robar algo, primero quítale el código de barras. Así la llame de supermercado que Estés robando no va a sonar.<p>

Arresterdramon mutilo por completo a Quartzmon con la Brave Snatcher y todo los lugares cubiertos por digiquartz volvieron a la normalidad.  
>Quartzmon se convirtió en un digihuevo que se destruyó en el aire.<br>- La puta que lo pario, ganaron. - dijo JP sorprendido.  
>- Ya era hora. - dijo Marcus. - ¿ Me puedo ir ya ?<br>FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA.  
>- El final del primer ciclo. El autor agradece sinceramente que perdieran un minuto de su tiempo leyendo esto. Y sí alguien o algo se sintió ofendido por esto pide disculpas...<br>- Y... Corte, bien hecho Takaishi fuiste muy poético en esto. Ahora sí puedes ir a tener sexo con Kari, pero deja un poquito para mi. - dijo el autor sonriendo.  
>- Al fin... Dar las despedidas en este fic fue el peor trabajo que pudieron haber dado, pero de alguna forma tenía que pagar las condones. No quiero tener un hijo con Kari a los 13 años. - Takaishi se limpio el sudor de su rostro. - pero al fin, todo por tener sexo con la niña luz. <p>


	21. Chapter 21

" Estuvo genial! Takato gay, jajajajaja " Ailu.

" simpre igual de locos simple perderan no creo que sostengan a susanomon " oni.

" jajajaja sigue los consejos están buenísimos espero que actualizes pronto " guest.

" Vete al carajo " FanfictionCreator99.

- Estos son solo algunos de los comentarios que tuvo el fic... Bue, perdieron su tiempo leyendo esto.  
>- dijo Ken viendo su notebook.<p>

- Es mejor que no comentar nada. - ríe Davis.

- Y parece que el autor hará una nueva temporada, ni que esto fuera una serie. ¡ El fic es malísimo !

- Tranquilo Ken. - lo calmo Davis. - sólo ven y besame.

- Eres un perdedor Davis, anda a tener sexo con tú hermana... Necesitado de mierda.

Nueva temporada.

Capítulo 21

Han pasado tres meses desde... ¿ O fueron cuatro meses ? Tal vez fueron cinco... Sí fueron tres meses... ¿ O tal vez seis ? No, fueron tres meses desde los extraños acontecimientos que sucedieron en ese extraño castillo del digimundo. Cada uno de los elegidos regresaron a su respectiva dimensión. Todos trataban de llevar una vida normal.

- Siempre te he amado Sora... Por eso te quería pedir sí... ¿ Quieres ser mi novia ?

- ¿ Estas seguro Tai ? Esto fue tan repentino...

- Nunca he estado tan seguro en mi vida Sora, sólo esperaba el momento ideal para decírtelo.

- En ese caso... Sí Tai, quiero ser tú novia. - Kari término de leer el papel que tenía en la mano. - ¿ Y esto es lo que supuestamente le dirás Sora hermano ? - pregunto la castaña.

- Sí Kari, gracias por haber ensayado conmigo. - dijo el castaño dándole un pequeño abrazo.

Tai agarró las flores que había preparado y estaba a punto de marcharse de su casa para declararsela a la pelirroja pero Kari lo detuvo.

- Por cierto Tai... Saldré con mi novio TK hoy y...

- ¡¿ TK es tú novio ?! - grito Tai sorprendido. - ¡ Siempre creí que eran amigos con derechos ! Como no pude haber dado cuenta, nunca pensé que habría algo entre ustedes.

Después de una pequeña discusión. El castaño se marchó de su casa aceptando la relación de TK Y kari por ahora. Después lo mataria. Ahora lo primordial era Sora.

Tai se dirigió al parque donde la vería y allí la vio a lo lejos. Pero la encontró hablando con Matt. El mayor de los Kamiya de oculto detrás de un árbol para oír mejor de que hablaban.

- ¿ Aún no le dirás a Tai que estas embarazada Sora ? - pregunto el rubio

- No, aún no lo diré. - respondió la pelirroja. Tai sintió que se le partió el corazón. El no había tenido sexo con Sora. Asique de seguro el hijo era de Matt. Tiro su ramo de flores a un cesto de basura y se fue de allí corriendo y llorando.

Matt noto que Tai salió corriendo.

- Bien, ahora ya puedes sacarte la peluca Joe. - dijo el rubio.

- ufff al fin, - se quejo el peliazul sacandose la peluca de la cabeza. - aunque debo admitir que me gusto vestirme de mujer, quizás me haga travesti y tengas sexo conmigo Matt.

- Joe, ¿ Por que no vas a violar a niño que está en aquel tobogán ? - señaló el rubio.

El chico de lentes obedeció a Matt y lo dejó sólo. El rubio sonrojo. Su plan para separar a Tai de Sora había funcionado. Mientras tanto, Joe se acercaba a ese niño de unos 4 años que jugaba en aquel tobogán.

- Oye... ¿ Quieres ir al baño conmigo pequeño nene ? Tengo caramelos...

Continuará...

Nueva Sección : Comentaristas de fics.

- Hola, Soy Tai Kamiya y el es mi compañero Matt Ishida. - dijo el castaño señalado al rubio que estaba sentado a su lado. - en está nueva sección de este fic, nos burlaremos de otros fics y sus autores ¿ Que tenemos para empezar Matt ?

- Hoy empezaremos con este fic. - dijo el rubio mostrando su Tablet. - Se llama " Las pruebas de amor de tk y kari " de . Aquí está el link s/5661697/1/las-pruebas-del-amor-TK-y-Kari ¿ que opinas Tai ?.

- Ese fic es una mierda, nisiquiera puedo pasar del primer párrafo. Está muy mal escrito ¡ Está muy mal escrito ! - grito el castaño desesperado. - ¡ Escribieron Kari co n C ! ¡ Kari con C !

- Tranquilo Tai, pero tienes razón. El fic no tiene ni rayas de diálogo. Uso excesivo de comas. Mala ortografía, entre otras cosas. Tampoco las trama es muy convincente a mi parecer. - dijo el rubio.

- ¡ Kari con C ! ¡ Kari con C !

- Bueno, mi compañero está un poco mal de la cabeza, y recuerden, sí quieren que nos burlemos de otros fic y sus autores sólo comenten. Soy Matt Ishida y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Sólo Un Fics Más : Segunda Temporada.

- ¡ Kari con C ! ¡ Kari con C ! 


	22. Chapter 22

Y- Ohhhh el autor volvió a actualizar. - dijo Davis.

- seguramente ya se aburrio de la masturbación. - comento Ken.

- siempre con tus comentarios Ken. - Matt se sumaba a la conversacion. - por algo el autor te saco tu sección de este estúpido cuento para estos estos estúpidos lectores.

Capítulo 22

- Y es como te digo. - dijo Tai afligido y a punto de llorar. - vi a Matt y Sora hablando, ella dijo que esta embarazada de el. Tengo el corazón hecho pedazos.

- emmm si, lo se Tai, si yo fui quien la embarazo. - dijo Matt.

Tai se callo de la cama donde estaba acostado.

- ¡¿ eres Matt ?! Crei que eras TK. - grito el Castaño levantandose del piso. - de todas formas, se supone que eras mi mejor amigo ¿ por que me hiciste esto?

El rubio se sento en una de las sillas dr su habitación..

- por que la amo Tai, meti mi pene en su vagina de tal manera...

El Castaño no lo soporto mas y salio corriendo del apartamento de su ahora, examigo. Justo después de que Tai se fuera, Joe salio desnudo debajo de la cama del rubio.

- ¿ cuando le diras que es todo un plan para separarlo de Sora? - pregunto el peliazul.

- no lo dire, y por cierto... ¿ que haces debajo de mi cama desnudo?

(-)

Senos, vaginas y sexo era lo unico que pasaba por la cabeza de Davis cuando se encontraba mirando a Kari en el salon de clase. Ya todos habían perdido la virginidad menos el. Pensaba hacerse homosexual, pero tampoco lograba conquistar a unhombre. Ya habia tratado con Ken pero lo rechazo.

La clase ya habia terminado pero Davis aun continuaba a el salon de clases sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que vio que alguien entraba. Se sorprendió al ver que era Kari.

- ya se que te ocurre Davis. - dijo la Castaña. - estas asi por que aun eres un idiota niño virgen, pero yo voy a solucionar eso.

Kari levanto a Davis de su asiento y lo llevo rápidamente al armario del conserje y empezo a desvestirlo.

- ¡ dios mio tendre sexo! ¡ adios virginidad! Kari, espero que no te moleste que te contagie sífilis. ..

- n o me molesta en lo absoluto...

(-)

- Y entonces Matt me digo que la penetro de tal manera...

- ¡ Lo se Tai! ¡ si fui yo quien te lo dijo! - grito Matt.

- mierda... otr vez te confundi con TK.

(-)

TK caminaba por los pasillos de la secundaria buscando a su novia. Ya era hora del sexo y ya estaban retrasados. Siguio buscando hasta llegar al armario del conserje. Abrio la puerta y se horrorizo al ver a Kari toda golpeada y además, violada. El rubio se enfureció.

- solo yo puedo hacerle esto a ella... juro que quien lo hizo me las pagara.

El rubio tomo a Kari y la llevo de inmediato a su casa donde Tai también se enfureció y a la vez se entristecio al ver el estado de su hermana.

- ¿ sabes quien lo hizo? - le pregunto al rubio.

- no...

De repente, aparece Izzy la casa de los castaños.

- hmmmmmmm, por lo que veo fue torturada y violada de todas las formas posibles. - dijo el pelirrojo analizando el cuerpo. - ah, y también le contagiaron sífilis.

- ¿ quien habrá hecho tal atrozidad? - pregunto la madre de los castaños llorando.

- solo una cosa soluc?ionara esto. - dijo Cody apareciendo en la sala. - la corte del digimundo...

Continuará...

Comentaristas de fics.

- Hola lectores, somos nuevamente Tai Kamiya y Matt Ishida para burlarnos del fic que ustedes pidan ¿ que tenemos hoy Matt.

- el fic se llama " Antidoto" y su autora es ChemicalFairy. En mi opinión, es una historia muy cursi y ridícula además de que hay tipo un cuadrangulo amoroso extraño entre Sora, tu, yo y Catherine.

- si... ¿ quien es Catherine?

- es esa que aparecio solo dos capítulos en Adventure 2

-Ya recuerdo...

- E n fin, un fic que no vale la pena leer ¡ nunca se dejen guiar por la cantidad de comentarios!

-¡ ya me acorde! ¿ era mexicana no?

-te acabo de decir que es francesa Tai.. Bueno, Gracias por leer y recuerden comentar el fic del que quieren que nos burlemos. Soy Matt ishida y los esperamos en el próximo capítulo. Comenten.


	23. EL AUTOR TIENE ALGO QUE DECIR

EL AUTOR TIENE ALGO QUE DECIR

Los elegidos de todas las temporadas habian interrumpido sus actuales actividades en el fic ya que el autor habia llamado a una reunión en el castillo del digimundo.

- ¿ que pasara? - se preguntaba Davis. - la trama estaba interesante...

- escucho que el autor mato a una persona. - comentaba Yolei.

- yo escuche que se masturbo y rompio la...

- ¡ callense! - grito Ken interrumpiedo a Takuya.- el autor nos llamo por que al fin la gente se dio cuenta de lo mierda que es este fic.

Todo los elegidos callaron, el portador de la bondad tenia razon.

Después de unos minutos, las puertas del castillo se abrieron para dejar pasar al autor del fic. Camino hasta una silla en donde se sento.

- wuaauuu... es mas feo de lo que pense. - dijo Tai.

- callate que va a hablar. - dijo Matt.

El autor aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

- bueno, hola a todos los que perdieron un poco de su tiempo leyendo esto. Soy Luis Omega y quiero aclarar todo sobre este fic. Pero primero antes que todo, quisiera pedir disculpas a todos los que se habran sentido ofendido con este fic, no era mi intencion. Hace mas de unos 5 meses llegue a fanfiction y rápidamente me hize fan de esta pagina leyendo historias fantasticas de autores también fantásticos. Asi, me propuse a escribir mis propios fics de mi anime favorito que es digimon. Escribi varios fics que se vinieron a la mente y todos tuvieron comentarios positivos que me animaron a seguir. Una vez pensaba como serian unas aventuras totalmente disparatadas de los niños elegidos y asi nacio este fic que nunca pense que a alguien le gustaría. Y ahora si hablando de mis "burlas", una vez estaba en un foro donde se criticaban los malos fics de digimon y asi que me pregunte ¿ por que no criticar un fic de una manera mas cruda y graciosa? con eso empeze con mis "criticas". Ustedes, Hikari Blossom, HikariCaleum, Carrie Summertime y ChemicalFairy son excelentes autoras asi que diganme: ¿ No es completamente ridiculo que en un fic escriban Kari con C? Con mis burlas no busco ofender absolutamente a nadie, busco que mejoren sus habilidades para escribir. Obviamente yo no soy nadie para criticar ya que no soy y no creo llegar a ser el mejor escritor, solo senti la necesidad de hacerlo. Escribir es algo que nos sirve para despejarnos de todos nuestros problemas y también leer nos ayuda mas a disfrutar de la vida. Hay muchos autores que admiro esta pagina y si los ofendi vuelvo a pedir perdon. También quiero pedir disculpas a esos escritores novatos de los que me burle y decirles que no se dejen guiar por una critica. Si les gusta escribir, sigan haciendolo. Seguire escribiendo el fic, claro, omitiendo las burlas. Y bueno pido disculpas una ultima vez, espero que hallan entendido. - el autor se levanto de la silla y empezó caminar hacia la puerta. - nos vemos.

Un vez abandonado el castillo, los elegidos empezaron a comentar entre ellos.

- que profundo... - dijo Thomas.

- la verdad que se arrepiente. - agregó Kari. Varias de las elegidas estaban llorando. En eso, Ken dijo.

- dah, el autor es pelotudo todavia.


	24. Chapter 24

- jeh, después de todo el escandalo el autor se digno a seguir con el puto fic. - dijo Ken mirando la pantalla de su iPhone.

- me da lo mismo. - comento TK enfadado. - sólo quiero matar al que le hizo daño a Kari.

- tranquilo rubiecito, espera que comience el capítulo, Tai también lo quiere matar.

Capítulo 23

Todos los elegidos de todas las temporadas se habían reunido nuevamente en el Castillo del digimundo para realizar la llamada "corte del digimundo".

Debido a la acusación grave qué realizó Tai sobre la violación de Kari por parte Davis ( ya que el habia sido el último en estar con ella, era el principal sospechoso ) Izzy habia propuesto realizar esa corte que era como una especie de juicio, para no llegar a la violencia.

Ken era el juez, Marcus el abogado defensor de Davis y en el jurado se encontraban Takuya, Keenan, Izzy, Joe, Yoshino y Cody. Los demas elegidos estaban como espectadores del juicio sentados detras del acusado y de la víctima. Cada digimon estaba con sus respectivos compañeros. Todos estaban vestidos formalmente, a excepción de Ken que estaba con su traje de emperador de los digimons que habia optado usar para ser el juez de la corte y Kari, que estaba vendada y en silla de ruedas.

Ken se sento en el estrado y se preparó para hablar leyendo unos papeles.

- damos inició al caso número 654854 , Kari Kamiya contra Davis Motomiya debido a... - Ken se sorprendió al leer. - wuauuuuu, ¿ violación, tortura y depravación? Esto, es demasiado hasta para mi, estas en problemas Davis. - dijo empezando a reír alocadamente. - Bueno, qué se presente la defensa.

Marcus que estaba sentado junto a Davis se levanto de su asiento.

- ¿ estas seguro de lo que haces? - pregunta el líder de la segunda temporada. El siempre habia asegurado que era inocente.

- no te preocupes. - dijo Marcus. - vi muchas películas de como solucionar las cosas sin la violencia que tanto me caracteriza.

El lider de la quinta temporada se dirigio al frente del estrado y grito:

- ¡YO ME OPONGO!

- emmm, esto es un juicio, no una boda. - dijo el juez Ken.

- se lo que digo. - volvió a decir Marcus para después empezar a caminar de un lado a otro lentamente. - ahora probaré que mi cliente Davis Motomiya es inocente, y no solo eso... también demostrare que es inocente de no ser culpable. Un momento asi no era.

- ¡ya callate Marcus, das vergüenza de ti mismo! - grito Thomas desde el público.

- vamos ya muestra las estupidas pruebas que tienes para demostrar la inocencia del acusado. - dijo Ken, al parecer, se estaba aburriendo.

Marcus saco un PenDrive de su bolsillo.

- en este objeto se encuentran las pruebas para que vean que Davis es inocente.

Todos los presentes empezaron a comentar que habría en ese pendrive.

- seguro no es nada. - dijo Tai nervioso

- si, no se preocupen. - dijo Matt riendo. - seguro en ese pendrive habrá un video de sexo lésbico entré Mimi y Sora.

- ¡Matt ya callate! - dijo Mimi enfadada.

- si, callate, solo fue una noche que estábamos borrachas con Mimi, nada mas.

- un momento. - interrumpio JP confundido. - ¿ que Sora no estaba embarazada de Matt?

- eso es asunto para otro capítulo. - dijo Matt.

- orden en la sala. - dijo Ken desanimado. - dejen que el tonto de Marcus muestre sus pruebas.

El líder de la quinta temporada conecto el pendrive a una computadora que a la vez estaba conectado a un proyector.

En la pantalla se podía ver un video en donde Kari parecia insinuarle a Davis en la escuela.

- aquí podemos ver claramente como la supuesta víctima se entrega voraz y sexualmente a mi cliente Davis.

Todos en el lugar se impresionaron.

- a la mierda, al final Kari es toda una puta. - dijo Takuya que estaba junto a los demas jurados.

Tai se enfureció.

- ¡eso es mentira!

Continuará...

- al final tu hermana era puta Tai.

- Callate rubio gay teñido.


	25. Chapter 25

- entonces dígame señor autor, ¿ que se siente escribir un fic tan malo?

- es genial. - respondió Luis Omega. - me siento feliz cuando veo la cantidad de comentarios, no como los fics de ailu52 que nadie lee, o ese fic de chrisboj que se llama Elementos ¡deja de escribir chabon!

- emm ¿ que supuestamente no se iba a burlar mas de los fics?

- esto no es burlarse, se llama SENTIDO DEL HUMOR.

Capítulo 24

Todos se sorprendieron al ver el video donde claramente se notaba que Kari se le insunuaba a Davis. Marcus tomo la palabra.

- con esto queda claramente comprobado que que mi cliente Davis es inocente y que Kari es tremenda puta que entrega las nalgas.

- es bastante convicente. - dijo el juez Ken. - ¿algo que la supuesta víctima tenga que decir a su favor?

DKari hablo con una debil voz.

- yo sufri... en el mar oscuro, y ahora fui violada pero un degenerado. - la elegida de la luz comenzaba a lagrimear. - ¿ y ahora me acusan a mi?

Los presentes en el castillo empezaron a sentir pena por la chica. El jurado empezó a deliberar el asunto y hablan de sentenciar a Davis a 10 años en mar oscuro por violación. Pero Marcus volvió a hablar.

- muy emocionante, ¿ pero como explicas el video?

La castaña puso una cara de "a ver sido descubierta" y de repente se levanto de su silla de ruedas, se saco sus vendas y empezó a correr hacia la salida del lugar.

- ¡detenganla!- grito Marcus.

Keenan lanzo su Boomerang para golpearla y detenerla para luego ser llevada al frente del estrado nuevamente.

- con esto señor juez.- continuo Marcus. - queda confirmado que mi cliente es inocente. Y no solo eso, también confirmamos quien fue el cerebro de este plan para inculpar a Davis.

- ¿enserio? - pregunto Takuya desde el jurado, confundido.

- si, el culpable es... ¡ TK Takaishi! - grito Marcus señalando al mencionado.

- no, es es mentira... - dijo el Takaishi nervioso.

- tu quisiste hacer esto para que nadie se interponga en la relación tuya con Kari, asique eres el verdadero culpable. - dijo Marcus acercándose al rubio.

T K y Kari habian sido descubiertos, sus hermanos no lo podian creer.

- vaya Tai, tu hermana es una puta y mi hermano u n desgraciado. - dijo Matt no pudiendo sacar la impresión de su rostro.

Aunque Tai estaba impresionado por lo que TK y Kari hicieron para culpar a Davis, no iba a dejar que inculpen a su hermana. un ataque de locura le agarró

- ¡ Agumon! ¡digievoluciona a wargreymon y acaba con todos aqui! - gritó el moreno completamente desquiciado.

Otra pelea sin sentido iba a empezar.

Continuará ...

Nueva Sección: Los consejos de sexo del profesor Joe.

- Hola, Soy Joe Kido y como pueden ver, el autor medio una sección a mi ya que no dejan al autor hacer la anterior sección. En este lugar hablaré de algo que le fascina al autor, el sexo. - el peliazul tomo aire y se diririgio hacia una pizarra. - primero aprenderan a autocomplaserce, tanto hombres como mujeres, me refiero a la masturbación. En una mujer, se tienen que meter los dedos de la mano en la vagina y empezar a moverlos de un lado a otro. En hombre, tienen que tomar su pene y empezar a moverlo de un lado a otro hasta que salga el semen y sientan placer. Eso es todo por hoy, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Solo Un Fics Más.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 25

Se murieron todos.

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA.


	27. Chapter 27

- Y dígame señor autor... ¿ cuando piensa seguir con este fic?

- Ya va, ya va... - respondió Luis Omega sin mucha iimportancia.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 26.

Hoy segundo del mes de siembra, los llantos y sollozos serán los fluidos que inundaran nuestras tierras- un hombre de porte juvenil hablaba a una incontable muchedumbre, la mayoría de ellos lloraba, los niños quienes asistieron permanecían temerosos e intranquilos entre los brazos de sus madres, quienes de igual manera disimulaban bien sus miedos. -A pesar de todo, la gran enseñanza de nuestro sabio maestro no se perderá mientras exista entre cada uno de nosotros el deseo de ser libre, sé lo que su partida significa, pero también sé que ahora la responsabilidad de cumplir las metas de mi maestro recaen sobre mi.- La situación se tornaba muy complicada ahora, sin él, las defensas las pocas que poseíamos ahora eran blancos fáciles de quebrar; y al igual que un endeble marcador para escribir era el espíritu de los hombres. La única pregunta era por cuánto tiempo seriamos capaces de resistir. A pesar de la fuerza, determinación y habilidades en combate del ahora autoproclamado nuestro líder eso no sería suficiente.

Entre lágrimas amargas y una mirada destruida pero con el intento de no querer demostrar debilidad, él juró ante todos que nunca caeríamos, que por más que el fin estuviera cerca él lo pospondría, que daría su vida para que cada uno de nosotros tengamos años que vivirla.

- Espere un momento... - interrumpió Takuya.- Ese fic no es nuestro.

- el autor se equivoco.- comento Tai.

- Escribi bien pelotudo, hijo de puta. - grito Ken.

- ¿ A Quien insultas Ken? - Pregunto Yolei.

- A tu mama, violeta teñida.

(-)

Esta historia trata sobre el amor de Kari y Tk y muchas dificultades que tendrán que pasar

Era una primavera tranquila donde casi todos los diguieleguidos estaban reunidos en una cafetería recordando los bellos momentos que habían pasado juntos

Tai : Chicos se acuerdan cuando wargreymon se enfrento contra black- wargreymon fue una lucha epica

Davis: Si es verdad

Y en ese momento se acerco un chico

¿?: Niños eleguidos necesito que vengan conmigo el digimundo tiene una nueva amenaza

Kari : no puede ser

Izzy: Pero antes dinos como te llamas?

¿?: Yo me llamo Kanu

Sora : Bien Kanu llevanos al digimundo

Kanu : Pero primero quiero darles una mala noticia

Joe:¿Cuál es?

Kanu: todos los digimons han muerto

Todos lo digieleguido estaban aterrorizados

Kanu bueno chicos lamento darles la mala noticia pero si quieren pueden venir conmigo al digimundo si no no lo comprenderé

Tai : Yo ire quiero vengar la muerte de agumon

Bueno chicos se los suplico comenten por favor!

- jeh, además suplica comentarios, que fracasado de mierda. - dijo Ken.

- Bajale un poco a la ira.- dijo Matt.

(-)

emmmm que puedo decir... Soy un fans más de la serie más aclamada digimon y quería al igual que muchos de ustedes dar a conocer algunas de las posibilidades de historias que podrían ocurrir después del desenlace de digimon 02!

Aquí voy!

porfa les pido que no sean tan rudos con migo es la primera vez que voy a escribir mi primer fic!

Estoy muy emocionado pero nervioso al mismo tiempo!

weno la historia comienza con un drama un tanto extraño gracioso pero extraño!jajajajaja!

Mejor dicho ustedes mismos critíquenlo déjenme sus reviews quiero saber sisque les gusta o no para dejar de escribir de una vez por todas!

Capitulo Nº 1

CARI ORGANISA UN VIAJE!

(TK´s P.O.V)

Han pasado tres años desde que derrotamos al último digimon malvado todos juntos….

Todos juntos….. mmmmmmmmmmmm Cari que estará haciendo ahora me entere que se va a ir de viaje con algunos de nuestros amigos pero no me invito porque motivo…?¿

Que acaso estará molesta con migo….?¿

Bueno mejor no me voy a poner a pensar en eso me tengo que preparar para las finales de basquetball y a darme unas largas si unas muy largas largas largas vacaciones!

Será que tendré el valor suficiente para decirle alfil a Cari lo que siento por ella...?¿

Al comienzo pensé que nuestras salidas eran en plan de amigos pero después me di cuenta de que me estoy ena...mo...ran...do cada día más de ella

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... no lo se tengo que saber si ella también siente lo mismo por mi aunque creo que si...! O no...?¿

HA PASADO UN MES

(Kari's P.O.V)

mmmmmmmmmmm…..

No se que hacer…..

Yolei me dijo que acepta con gusto pero sisque va Ken...

Ken me dijo que iría con placer sisque va Cody...

En estos últimos días Ken y Cody se han unido mucho pensé...

Cody me dijo que acepta ir pero su madre dice que le da permiso con la condición que vaya Davis...

Davis se ha ganado mucho el cariño de los padres de Cody pensé...

Y para el colmo Davis me dijo que acepta ir con mucho gusto pero sisque lleva a alguien mayor le habían dicho sus padres...

Y con la condición que no llevara a T.K. porque se había enterado que los dos habíamos estado saliendo juntos estos últimos meses...

Pero T.K. es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho si que lo quiero mucho lo quiero tanto que podría decirse que estoy ena,,,,,ena...ena...enamorada de el...!

No le puedo hacer algo así no lo puedo abandonar….

¡Que are!

No se como convencer a Davis que deje ir a T.K. al campamento...

Y para el colmo que sisque no llevo a Davis ninguno de los otros muchachos querrá ir...

Bueno eso se puede arreglar mientras tanto no le voy a decir nada a T.K. espero no este sospechando...

Primero arreglare lo de la persona mayor... Si alguno de los muchachos me quisiera acompañar (se refería a Joe, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzi)

Los voy a llamar!

Ring ring ring ring ring!

Yo contesto ma!

Si buenas tardes habla con Izzi…..

Izzi…..hola como estas soy Cari llamaba para pedirte un favor... si Cari en que te puedo ayudar...?¿

Bueno Izzi quería que nos acompañaras a los muchachos y a mí a un campamento que organice...

Lo haría con mucho gusto Cari cuando es...?¿

Es en una semana respondí con alegría!

arrggg! En una semana Cari... si Izzi en una semana hay algún problema...? Pregunte con algo de temor y tristeza...

Si Cari tengo que dar unos exámenes para entrar a un curso de científicos júnior, o no sabes cuanto lo siento Cari pero no te puedo ayudar, perdón...!

No te preocupes Izzi le dije con una voz tierna aunque por dentro mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos... lo único en lo que pensaba es en T.K. mi mejor amigo, mi compañero

- ¡La puta que lo pario me duelen los ojos! ¡Que terrible escritura! Tengo ganas de pegarme un tiro en las bolas. - dijo Ken mientras tomaba el arma y amagaba con jalar el gatillo.

(-)

FanFictionCreator99

Me gustan los cartoons

las series de TV

los Creepypastas (son buenisimos)

Mas o menos tengo 13

soy un Chico

ahora me gusta en especial Grojband asique pienso hacer muchos de estos

tengo una gran imaginacion

me gusta dibujar y me sale bien (safando)

y cuando estoy aburrido creo un creepypasta o un fan fiction

- Pelotudo, sin palabras, aunque parece buen tipo. - dijo Izzy.

(-)

- escritores de miérda, dan ganas de dejar de escribir.- dijo Luis Omega mientras tiraba su celular por la ventana.


	29. Chapter 29

- ¿Cuantos capítulos ya va esta mierda? - se preguntaba Takuya. - ya perdió el poco sentido que tenía.

- Yo les dije que era una mierda. - replicó Ken.

- Pero ese no es el punto. - interrumpió Tai. - el autor me pidió que le dijera algo a los lectores.

- ¿Que cosa?- se preguntó Davis.

- Pues veran.- continuó Tai. - este fic de mierda tiene 64 rewiews y el idiota del autor propone algo : sea quien sea que lea este capítulo y sea fan de esta , tiene que comentar unas 30 veces o mas asi esto supera los 100 rewiews. Eso solo les propone.

- Si no lo hacen el monstruo del armario les comerá todos sus órganos. - reía Davis.

- La cagaste pelotudo. - dijo Ken molesto.


	30. Final

**FINAL**.

-Hola gente de poca vida social que se la pasa leyendo en fanfiction para escapar de los problemas de la vida.- ríe. - soy Luis Omega, como esta historia perdió todo rumbo (aunque en realidad nunca tuvo un rumbo claro) la voy a dar por finalizada después de 30 capítulos, casi 4000 visitas, 64 comentarios mas los que se vayan a sumar, 6 favoritos y 5 seguidores y lo mas importante.- el autor levanta la voz. - ¡discusión! , gracias a ustedes este fic fue lo mierda que fue jejejejeje.

El autor siguió escribiendo en su celular Samsung Galaxy Pocket Neo.

- Quisiera dar las gracias a todo aquél que perdió su tiempo leyendo esto mientras pudo haber hecho alguna cosa mas importante : Ailu52 ,oni, FanfictionCreator99 , darkness, saori28 ,Nats28, fallenangelfallenangel, LuisaNatalihe, algún que otro anónimo y finalmente... ¡Gracias Carrie Summertime, Hikari Blossom, HikariCaleum y Chemical Fairy! Este fic "degradante", "burla asquerosa" segun ustedes, les saco una sonrisa a mas de uno.

Tomo una pausa para ir al baño y continuó.

- ahora, disculpas a todos los fics de los que me burle.

"Elementos" de chrisboj.

Todos los Ailu52.

Todos los de FanfictionCreator99.

"los defensores del digimundo" de Erick Rengifo 17.

"las pruebas de amor de tk y kari" de un tal ricky nose que.

"Sólo Un Fics Mas" de Luis Omega.

"Antídoto" de Chemical Fairy.

- Bueno, es todo, gracias por leer y nos veremos próximamente con un fic serio.

(-)

- Al fin el autor termino esta mierda. - dijo Takuya. - fue mucha humillación para nosotros.

- ¿y que te esperabas?- dijo Ken. - esto es Sólo Un Fics Mas...


	31. Regreso a lo estupido

- Tu... ¡Si tu! ¿Qué miras? ¡Si tu! ¡ El que esta leyendo esto! ... ¿Qué? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un fic bueno? No me hagas reír. - dijo Ken al que sea que este leyendo esto. - En vez de estar acá, deberías estar haciendo algo mas importante, solo vengo a avisar que esta mierda desgraciadamente va a volver, mis mas sinceras disculpas y que dios los ayude.


	32. Chapter 32

Toda la familia Kamiya se encontraba viendo la televisión debido a la noticia que estaban dando, Matt había ganado 100 millones de dólares en la lotería.

Tai miraba completamente desilusionado la pantalla.

- Bueno, tiene todo el dinero del mundo. - Mencionó el castaño desanimado. - Pero hay algo que jamás podrá comprar...

- ¿Que cosa? - cuestiono Kari.

- Ehhh... un dinosaurio.


End file.
